Tears of the Butterfly
by SapphireSpade
Summary: "Its been 8 years since I have been abandoned by my family..." Kanashimi said as the purple butterfly flied pass her. Gekkōchō Kanashimi, a mysterious 13-year-old girl, have always been alone. A new evil organization has arrived known as 'Tamers' . Will Tenma and the others stop them? And how did the mysterious girl know about this organization? [OCs Submission closed!]
1. Prologue

******Spring: Hi~! Welcome to my newest story~!**

**Kanashimi: Why am I here again?**

**Akara: Because this story is about you.**

**Kanashimi: And if it's not?**

**Aira: Hey! You should be thankful for Spring for making a story about you!**

**Kanashimi: Whatever...**

**Aira: *angry vein pop from her head* What did you say?!**

**Akara: *Sweat dropped* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

At the full moon, a girl with long, silky midnight blue hair that reached her knees along with a cobalt butterfly headband was looking at the moon and stars at the roof of the house. The moon shone into the girl's azure eyes and on an indigo butterfly necklace. She look at the night with a sad expression.

"This bring painful memories... the betrayal of my family..." she murmured as a purple butterfly flew silently past her. The butterfly landed on the girl's hand. She stared at the butterfly for a moment and it flew away, just as silently as before, its wings casting a slight, but eerie glow in the bright moonlight.

Little did she know that Kiyama Hiroto, or Kira Hiroto was watching her from a distance.

**-Hiroto's P.O.V.-**

"Kanashimi... what are you thinking this time?" Hiroto whispered in a concerned tone.

He remembered what happened when he first met her at the dark alley, curled up and injured.

_~Flashback~_

_Hiroto was driving his car after his work at the Kira Company when he saw a purple butterfly flying next to his car._

_"A butterfly?" Hiroto said to himself._

_Hiroto followed that butterfly as it led him to a dark alley. Hiroto parked his car and went after the butterfly in the alley. Just as he went deeper, the butterfly began to circle around something. Hiroto saw a hooded child lying down on the ground as the butterfly circled another time, then flew off. Quickly, Hiroto approached the unconscious figure, albeit carefully, and removed the hood. The flimsy hood fell to reveal a 13-year-old girl with long, silky midnight blue hair falling to the ground. Her face had purple bruises all over her face and blood on the tip of her lips and forehead._

_"Daijoubu deska?" Hiroto asked the female bluenette. No response from the injured girl. Hiroto picked her up in bridal-style, and took her to his car._

_The girl began to open her eyes a little bit as she saw a blur of Hiroto's face._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"Daijoubu. You're safe now. I'll take care of you at my place." Hiroto said with a smile._

_The girl nodded, and closed her eyes to get some rest. When they arrived at Hiroto's house, Hiroto carried the girl inside, carefully so he wouldn't wake her up. He set her onto the couch and went to get the first-aid kit to treat her injuries. As he arrived with the first-aid kit, the girl whimpered something lightly._

_"Okaa-san... Otou-san... Onii-chan... Why?" Tears began swelling from her eyes._

_Hiroto looked at the girl with a sad expression. 'Why is she crying?' he thought to himself._

_After he finished treating the girl's injuries, the girl slowly opened her eyes and saw Hiroto._

_"Where am I?" She asked._

_"You're at my place. You were in an alleyway, unconscious and injured when I saw you." Hiroto explained._

_"Souka... Arigatou..." she looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression. It gave her the look of a patient that was in a coma._

_"I'm Kira Hiroto. What's your name?" Hiroto asked._

_"My name?" the girl questioned. "My name is...Gekkōchō Kanashimi..." she replied._

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

**~The Next Day~**

Kanashimi was dressing in her Raimon uniform along with a dark blue blazer. Hiroto had transferred her to Raimon, since she still needed to attend to her studies.

"Kanashimi, are you ready?" Hiroto's voice came from the other side of the door, slightly muffled.

"Hai, I'm ready!" she called out as she put her necklace on her neck. She grabbed her bag and met up with Hiroto at the doorway.

As Kanashimi appeared, Hiroto smiled when he saw Kanashimi in the Raimon uniform.

"Kanashimi, you look beautiful." he complimented the bluenette.

Kanashimi blushed slightly from the older man's compliment.

"A-arigatou..." she replied.

The two walked together towards Raimon as they chatted. Well, mostly Hiroto.

"I've always been wondering about something." Hiroto began, "You've been staying at my place since found you. Aren't your parents worried about you?"

Kanashimi stopped her feet and her eyes became shadowed from her bangs.

"My parents...no...my family...they probably forgot me already..." she said in a cold, but wounded tone.

They continued walking as they reached to Raimon. Hiroto noticed the chaos of emotions on the girl's face, none of them pleasant. Kanashimi felt that familiar mix of anger, betrayal, sadness, and loneliness inside her whenever someone mentioned anything about her family.

**-Kanashimi's P.O.V.-**

**~Raimon High Room 1-2~**

"Class, this is Gekkōchō Kanashimi. Please be nice to her, okay?" the teacher asked. The guys were awed by the bluenette's beautiful appearance, staring slack-jawed, and the girls glared at her with envious eyes. With a blank expression, Kanashimi just ignored everyone's stares or glares. (A/N: Hey that rhymes! XD)

As the teacher looked around to find a vacant seat for Kanashimi, she found one right next to Kariya.

"Ah! If it's alright, can you sit next to Kariya, Kanashimi-san?" the teacher asked.

"Un. It's alright." Kanashimi answered monotonously.

"Kariya-san, would you be so kind to stand up?" the teacher called out.

A teal boy with brownish-gold eyes stood up, and getting a good look at him, Kanashimi's eyes widened. Kariya was her first friend at Sun Garden, but unexpectedly, she ran away from there. Kanashimi soon regained her blank look, again.

'Maybe he forgot me, too...' she thought.

Kanashimi walked toward the boy and stared at him once she approached to him. She seemed to be doing that a lot more, she noticed.

Everyone was watching as the bluenette stared at the tealnette.

Kariya was feeling nervous with Kanashimi's unnatural blank expression. 'Why the heck is she looking at me like that?!'

"I-I'm Kariya M-Masaki. I-its nice t-to m-meet you." he stuttered, scared by the girl's stare.

With no reply, Kanashimi just sat in her assigned seat. Kariya sighed a small sigh in relief. 'That was tense... but I felt like I knew her from somewhere...' he thought, racking his brain for anything that could pop up.

'I guess Masaki-kun doesn't remember me...' Kanashimi thought as she turned her focus on class, which was quite boring once she found out what the subject was.

**-Kariya's P.O.V.-**

At lunch break, Kariya couldn't help thinking about the new girl. He saw Kanashimi eating her bento underneath the tree. From some place, he felt like he knew her already, but couldn't figure out where. His thoughts were interrupted by Tenma, who was with Shinsuke, Aoi, and Hikaru.

"Oi! Kariya! You've been staring at Kanashimi for an hour. Daijoubu?" Hikaru asked the golden-eyed defender.

"U-un, I'm fine." Kariya replied, annoyed at being cut off from his thoughts.

"You know, rumors say that Kanashimi was known as the "Moonlight Butterfly"." Aoi told the boys.

"He? But why is she called the "Moonlight Butterfly"?" Shinsuke asked.

All the first-years were caught in a deep thought. As they were thinking, Tenma felt a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes as he saw a purple butterfly passing by him.

"A butterfly?" the soccer freak inquired as he turned his head where to the butterfly went and to his utter surprise, Kanashimi had disappeared.

"N-nani?!" Tenma freaked out as the other first-years jumped, shocked out of their stupor.

"What's wrong, Tenma?" Shinsuke asked his friend.

"Kanashimi left!" Tenma pointed to where the silent girl was previously sitting at.

The first-years looked where the brunette was pointing at and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did she go?!" Hikaru shouted.

**-Kanashimi's P.O.V.-**

After school, Kanashimi was walking on her way back home when she felt a dark presence nearby. It was a very tense one, too.

"Don't tell me-" she was cut off by the screams from the far distance away.

Kanashimi ran as quick as she could, towards where the screams were coming from, and she hid in a nearby tree. She took a peek and found that the Raimon Eleven was surrounded by animals, and one person in a pitch black cloak.

'This is bad!' Kanashimi thought as she watched the unfolding trouble.

**Spring: I'm done~!**

**Aira: Eh?! Why are there animals in the story?!**

**Kanashimi: It's about me you know. Spring can do whatever she likes,**

**Spring: That's right! And to make things exciting, I'll be accepting OCs as well!**

**Akara: What do you mean?**

**Spring: Heehee~ I'll have some OCs to be the good guys while the other OCs to be the bad guys!**

**Kanashimi: Great... more people to annoyed us...**

**Aira: -angry vein pop- What the heck is your problem?!**

**Akara: -Sweat Dropped- A-anyway, Spring-chan will prepare the OC form at the forum called 'SET Company' as soon as possible.**

**Spring: So let me know if you want to join!**

**Aira: I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Kanashimi:... Please review...**

**(OC Submission closed!)**


	2. Raimon is in a Pinch! A Tamer Appears!

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 2 everyone~!**

**Akara: Sugoi~! We have a lot of OCs!**

**Aira: Your right!**

**Spring: But...**

**Kanashimi: But?**

**Spring: -sulks- only one of the OCs is a bad guy...**

**Aira: So? Isn't that good?**

**Spring: Its true I want some good guys but I need more 'Tamers' as possible!**

**Akara: A-ano, and if has to be girls?**

**Spring: Why would I said that? I can also accept boys.**

**Akara/Aira: Really?!**

**Spring: Duh! The only story that I can accept girls is the Inazuma Eleven Stage On and Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start... Oh and also the two future stories I'll be working on.**

**Kanashimi: Your a busy bee... an annoying one too...**

**Spring: -angry vein popped- What you say?!**

**Akara: -Sweat dropped- A-anyways, Spring-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the OCs except Kanashimi.**

**Aira: Saa, enjoy~!**

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

**~At the Soccer Field~**

The Raimon team were in the middle of practice when the sky becomes dark. They all thought it was supposed to be sunny, but not anymore. And then they heard a squawking noise. They look around which is not around here. The noise becomes louder and louder. It came from the sky. As they looked up, their eyes widened. Birds from all directions, flying towards the soccer field. They started attacking the whole Raimon team.

"Ahhh!" Tenma cried as the birds began hurting him

"N-nani?!" Shindou shouted as he tried to block the birds's attacks.

"What's with these birds?!" Nishiki yelled.

The coaches and the managers watched as the birds began attacking the team. As they were about to rescue the team, the birds also began attacking them. They all tried to block the birds's attacks.

"Kya! Help!" Aoi screamed.

"Shin-sama!" Akane cried for Shindou's help, but he didn't hear her cry.

"Oi, Cut it out!" Midori yelled.

"What's wrong with those birds?!" Endou shouted.

"Something wrong here." Kidou said.

As the birds continues to attack the team, they were stopped by the whistle they heard. The birds had settled down. Everyone looked up to see the birds are now just looking at the direction where they heard the whistle. Everyone did the same thing and they saw a person right in front of them.

The person was wearing a black cloak and has a hood over it so no one won't see his or her face. He/She looks around the soccer field,searching for something.

"I thought that she'll be here, but I guess not." he/she sighed.

"Who are you?" Tsurugi asked the cloaked person.

"My name isn't important to you all." he/she chuckled, "but since I'm here, I can stick for a while and play with you all.

And the cloaked person takes the ball and began to kick it with a powerful force, beating the whole team down. With a smirk, he/she continue hurting the Raimon team. Little did the cloaked person knew, Kanashimi was watching this happened while hiding from behind the tree.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself..." she muttered.

She can hear birds, squawking as they looked like their cheering on the cloaked person.

"But... I won't let anyone get hurt again..." she tighten her fists as her body becomes tense and went somewhere without no one noticing it.

**~Minutes passed~**

The cloaked person watches as the Raimon team tried to get up.

"You guys won't give up, do you?" he/she inquired.

The Raimon team stood up, but they were still injured and panting heavily.

"That person... is really strong..." Hayami said, started to feel panicking.

"What's with this power?" Kuruma hissed.

"We couldn't block it in time..." Amagi grunted.

The cloaked person was now getting bored. As she watched the Raimon team got up,she felt a faint presence. At the same time, the birds began squawking.

'So she's nearby...' she smirked.

On the Raimon team, they heard the birds's squawks.

"Why are the birds squawking about?" Kirino asked.

"There's nothing worried about." the cloaked person answered, "more importantly, I will finish you all off at once!"

"Pyronite Explosion!"

A fiery red aura coats the ball as the cloaked person taps the ball so that it is slowly rotating at waist height. As the ball slowly rotates the red aura grows more intense and the cloaked hits it with the bottom of his/her foot toward the goal.

The Raimon team just stood there, paralyze with fear by the shot of the cloaked person. As for the cloaked person's hissatsu, it causes smoke due to fiery aura it has.

"This is end!" the cloaked person shouted as her shot goes in high speed. The birds began squawking as loud as they can.

The managers and the coaches watched in horror as the cloaked person's mighty shoot will hurt the Raimon team with full impact. Little did they know, a purple butterfly appeared fly passed by. It didn't go unnoticed to Kidou.

'A butterfly?' Kidou thought.

"Aren't you an idiot?" a voice echoed in the smoke covered field.

The shot was blocked by a violet butterfly-liked barrier appeared in front of the Raimon team. A gust of wind blown the dust away from the field. The cloaked person saw another cloaked person who was standing front of the Raimon team. The soccer ball was there, gets hold off by the barrier as the barrier dissolves into violet stardust.

"So you have appeared." the cloaked person said to the other cloaked person.

The other cloaked person who is still standing in front of the Raimon team stayed silent and glared at the other cloaked person.

"I knew it was you." the cloaked person spoke, "Kagami Rei."

The cloaked person who just shot at the Raimon team smirked. She reached out her hood and reveals a Waist-length straight black hair with side bangs. Her eyes are deep purple in color. Underneath the bangs is a indigo mark of an dove on the right side of her forehead.

"So this is where you hiding." Rei said. "I thought you were hiding in the streets."

"What do you want from here, Rei?" the cloaked person asked.

"What do I want from here?" she smirked again and takes out a kunai. "I was here to bring you back to our leader."

"And if I refuse?" the cloaked person said.

Rei started to get annoyed and throws the kunai towards the cloaked person shouting, "Then I'll take you by force!"

The Raimon team watched in horror as Rei threw the kunai towards the cloaked person.

"Watch out!" Tenma shouted to the cloaked person.

But the cloaked person didn't move. Instead, she took out a saber that has a purple handle on it and hits it back to Rei. Rei charges towards the cloaked person, but she was interrupted by an arrow, shot right in the middle of her and the cloaked person.

The Raimon team, Rei and the cloaked person look where the arrow is shot from. They turned around to see another girl who has icy blue hair with some strands standing out, ocean blue eyes and a fair skin. She was wearing the first-year Raimon uniform.

She was holding a bow and arrow and it was pointing at Rei.

"I've found you, Tamer!" the bluenette shouted as she pointed the arrow at Rei.

"Heh. Looks like luck is on your side for now." Rei smirked as the birds began squawking and started flying on different directions, causing a distraction so Rei can escape.

When the birds had calmed down, Rei had already escaped.

"She escaped!" the bluenette cursed herself.

The coaches and the managers rushed towards the Raimon team to their aid. The cloaked person walked away from the team, but Tenma rushed towards to the cloaked person.

"Ano, arigatou for saving us!" Tenma thanked the cloaked person.

The cloaked person didn't say anything. Instead, he/she just walks away and waved his/her hand. But just as before she could leave, the same bluenette who had shot and arrow pointing the arrow towards the cloaked person.

"Before you leave, I need some answers from you about that Tamer." the bluenette said.

"You don't need answers from me." the cloaked person replied with a cold tone as she walked passed by the bluenette.

"If you don't confess, then I will shoot you!" the bluenette started to threatening the cloaked person.

The cloaked person just chuckled and then purple butterflies started swirling around the cloaked person. Everyone can't see the cloaked person because of the butterflies swirling around the cloaked person. The butterflies are now disappearing and so does the cloaked person who had left his/her spot.

"She disappeared..." Shinsuke said.

"Looks like their on the move now." the bluenette said as she looks up in the sky.

"Ano, who are you?" Aoi asked the bluenette.

"Huh?" The bluenette turned around facing the Raimon team. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Honda Yumiko." the bluenette introduced herself as Honda Yumiko.

"Honda Yumiko?!" Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya and Hikaru exclaimed.

The Raimon team looked at Tsurugi, Kirino, Kariya and Hikaru with a strange look.

"You guys know her?" Hamano asked.

"Yumiko is our close friends." Kirino replied. Tsurugi and Kariya nodded with agreement.

"She's in the same class as I am." Hikaru answered.

"Hai, I've known one of your teammates for so long." Yumiko added.

"What brings you here, Yumiko?" Endou asked the bluenette.

Yumiko's expression changed. "I heard the birds coming from here and I thought that maybe that's the work of a Tamer." Yumiko said.

"Tamer?" Shindou asked.

"Hai. Tamers is an organization of abandoned children. They have been abandoned or betrayed by their own family. Anger, confused, pain, sorrow, and loneliness... that's all they can feel. Their leader gave each children a mark of an animal or an insect and at the same time they have given a new name. Their goal is to take their revenge to the people who had treated them badly and betrayed them." Yumiko explained.

"So that Rei girl," Sangoku began, "has been betrayed by her own family?"

"Hai, Rei -the girl who had attacked you all- is a Tamer. Her mark is an indigo dove that is placed on the right side of her forehead. It looks like her bird-brains had injured all of you." Yumiko pointed at the marks where the birds had hurt them.

Everyone had forgotten the injures that the birds had made and let Yumiko treated for them.

**~At Night~ **

Kanashimi was standing at the light pole looking at the moon. The moon shines to her eyes beautifully. But the bluenette has the same blank expression when she first got here at Raimon.

"Beautiful, huh?" a voice had spoke.

Kanashimi didn't bother to look who had just spoke. She already knew who it is. Then, a girl came out of the shadows and went towards where Kanashimi was standing at.

The girl has Silver hair that's let down and reaches her knees with black wings on the sides of her head, and blood-red eyes. She has a petite look, pale skin. She looks like a vampire.

She wears a simple white flowy dress that glows silver in the moonlight. Also, she has a purple holster on the side of her leg with a crystal-like gun on it (Non-fatal, just shoots sleeping/poison bullets) that can't be seen that easily.

"Shirei 'Fate' Yume..." Kanashimi said the silverette's name.

"Oh? You remembered me? Its been a while since you've left us." Yume said.

"Its true I left you and everyone else, but I never forget you."

"Why?" Yume inquired.

"Because... your my friend..." Kanashimi replied.

Yume's eyes widened as her eyes become slight pink, but later on it becomes darker.

"Friend? There's no such thing for us." Yume told Kanashimi.

"I know." Kanashimi answered, "Friends? Trust? Love? Everything is all useless to us."

"Revenge is all we need to destroyed the people who had treated us badly." Yume added.

"But I can't hurt them. Their too innocent. Innocent of didn't do anything wrong." Kanashimi turned her hands into fists.

"But there's some people who had betrayed us! You don't want that do you, Kanashimi?!" Yume shouted.

Kanashimi didn't say anything and then jumps off the light pole and looked at Yume in the eye. The two stared at each other, not even saying another word. The stare didn't last long until Kanashimi turned her back towards Yume.

"The only people that I want revenge on is my family and nothing more..." Kanashimi said as the purple butterfly flew across between her and Yume.

"Kanashimi..." Yume said.

**~Somewhere at the Tamers Base~**

"You had disappointed me, Rei." a deep and smooth voice in the shadow said to Rei who is kneeling.

"If it weren't for that Trainer who was in the way, I could have destroyed her and the Raimon team." Rei said.

"I see. The Trainers had started their move." the shadow said in amusement tone, "You may leave now, Rei."

"Hai." Rei stood up from kneeling and bow. She turns away and left.

The shadow sigh and went towards a lake that has a full view of the moon.

As he steps out of the shadow, he has navy blue hair that is spiked up except for the bangs and his eyes are silver blue.

He wears blue shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Around his neck is a blue wolf necklace.

He looked up at the moon, admiring the beauty of the night.

"How long your gonna run away..." he said with a smirk, "my butterfly?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Spring: Here are the OCs who have been debuted:**

**Kagami Rei (ShadowCyclone)**

**Honda Yumiko (hetainazumapony)**

**Shirei 'Fate' Yume (HikaNoHana)**

**Aira: And here some spoilers for the next chapter:**

**The Raimon team began training along with Yumiko. Kanashimi was just passing by and was watching them practicing. The Raimon team told her that they will stop the 'Tamers' plans for good, but she told them that its impossible to defeat them and asked them to give up.**

**Akara: For people who chose their OCs as good guys, Spring calls them 'Trainers', a organization of kids to stop the 'Tamers' plans.**

**Spring: One HUGE note for everyone:**

**I NEED MORE TAMERS AND MALE OCS AS WELL. YES I CAN ALSO ACCEPT GUYS TOO. I ONLY ACCEPT GIRLS WHEN IT INVOLVES PRISM STARS, A SOCCER TEAM AND POP-IDOL GROUP FROM INAZUMA ELEVEN STAGE ON AND INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START.**

**ONEGAI! I WANT MORE MALE OCS AND MORE TAMERS TOO!**

**MORE MALES AND MORE TAMERS MEANS SEND YOUR OCS PRONTO!**

**NO MALES OR NO TAMERS, MEANS NO MORE UPDATED CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY!**

**AND YES, I'M BEING SERIOUS.**

**Kanashimi: Spring, when you said a huge note, your not kidding.**

**Spring: Why thank you, Kana-chan!**

**Kanashimi: -angry vein popped- Don't call me that!**

**Spring: Anyways, thanks for reading it! And remember:**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	3. Two Missions and One Curiosity

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Tears of the Butterfly.**

**Aira: And we have a lot of Tamers and a some males as well.**

**Kanashimi: And annoying ones too...**

**Aira:Chotto! You should be happy that there's people submitting their OCs!**

**Kanashimi: Whatever...**

**Spring/Aira: -angry vein popped- Nani!?**

**Akara: -sweat dropped- A-anyway, SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO except Kanashimi. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**~At Hiroto's Place~**

Kanashimi was at her room lying down on her bed, looking up on the ceiling. Her room was just simple. White walls, a dresser, a window, a desk table, a chair, a window, and a bed.

A purple butterfly was circling around Kanashimi, spreading purple dust around her. Next to her is a lavender-grey wolf. The wolf had curled up into a ball right next to its master.

A knock on the door made the two creatures to go hide. Kanashimi got up from her bed and approached to the door and open it to see Hiroto holding two cups of warm milk.

"Here, I thought you might get thirsty." Hiroto gave a cup to Kanashimi.

Kanashimi accepts the cup, but didn't drink it. Instead she just stares at it with a blank expression. She saw her reflection on the warm milk.

"Is this your first time drinking this?" Hiroto asked the bluenette.

Kanashimi nodded 'yes'.

"Its taste good." Hiroto drank his warm milk. "Every time I drank, I felt a warm feeling inside of my heart." he explain.

"A warm feeling?" Kanashimi inquired.

"Un. A warm feeling that makes you smile." Hiroto answered with a smile.

Kanashimi looked at her cup, then to Hiroto and back to her cup. She took a sip of the warm milk and felt a warm feeling inside of her heart. Hiroto was right. It does feel warm, but Kanashimi didn't smile.

"How was it?" Hiroto asked.

"It taste good." Kanashimi replied as she gives her cup back to Hiroto.

Hiroto smiled and said, "If you wants some more, there in the kitchen. Just heat up the milk and added some sugar on it. Wait until it cools down and then drink, okay?"

Kanashimi nodded and Hiroto left. She closed the door and went back to her bed. The wolf and the butterfly appeared from the shadows. Kanashimi petted her wolf and look through her window. The moonlight rays went through the glass.

"A warm feeling..." Kanashimi placed her other hand on her heart, "that makes you smile..."

Then, she remembered about her past. A 3-year old girl with a shoulder-length of midnight blue hair was smiling to her parents and a 4-year old boy with short teal-colored hair who is her older brother. But the scene changes to the same younger female bluenette to a 5-year old with a waist-length of her hair watching her parents having their full attention to her 6-year old boy with the same short teal-colored hair older brother, who is playing his violin. Her eyes are filled with jealousy, anger and sorrow. She thought that maybe her parents love her older brother more than her.

Kanashimi clenched her teeth. Her hand is now clutching to her shirt, turning into a fist. Tears began streaming from her eyes.

"But the smile that won't last longer than you think..."

**~The Next Day at School~**

The Raimon first-year players, including Yumiko and Aoi, are walking to their classes together. On their way, Yumiko spotted a second-year student who has brown hair that reaches to her elbows, tied up in a ponytail and her eyes are green.

Recognized the female brunette, Yumiko walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Ohayaou, Hikari-senpai!" Yumiko greeted the female brunette, Hikari. Hikari turned around to see a first-year student with icy blue hair. She smiled when she recognized the blunette.

"Yumiko, ohayou." Hikari greeted.

"Yumiko-chan, do you know her?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai, this is Fujisaki Hikari. A friend of mine." Yumiko introduced Hikari.

"Nice to meet to you all. I heard that a Tamer had attacked you all." Hikari said in a serious tone.

The Raimon first-year students looked at each other, not knowing what to say. No response, Hikari sighed.

"After school, I'll be seeing you all at the soccer club." Hikari went to her class which is near from here.

**~Class 2-1~**

Hikari arrived in her classroom. The teacher isn't here yet and many students were talking to their friends. Hikari takes her seat and waited for the teacher to arrived at class. While waiting for the teacher, Midori and Akane had arrived in class. Recognized the familiar faces, Hikari waved at them.

"Midori, Akane, Ohayou." Hikari greeted the two.

The two managers smiled at their fellow classmate. They approached towards the female brunette. They knew Hikari since they day Hikari had first arrived at Raimon.

"Hikari-chan, ohayou." Akane greeted. Hikari notice some bird marks on her two friends arms.

"It looks like the Tamer had invaded you two." Hikari said.

Midori and Akane's eyes widened. Hikari had already knew about the Tamer have hurt everyone at the soccer club from yesterday.

"Nee Hikari," Midori began, "can you tell us more about these Tamers?"

But before Hikari can explain about the Tamers, the bell rung and the teacher had arrived in class. Everyone had taken their seats.

"Ohayou minna-san," the teacher began, " please open your textbooks to pg.34."

The class did what the teacher had said and began the lesson.

**~In the Tamers Base~**

Rei was training her kunai skills at the trees. Rei was wearing a a purple short-sleeved shirt with a black skirt which has two white diagonal stripes on it. Over it she wears a black vest. She wears black boots with two white stripes on it. She also wears a wristwatch on her left wrist. She was very annoyed about yesterday at Raimon. She throw a kunai so hard that it went through a tree. It went back to Rei, who had caught it in time.

"Someone's not very happy." an amused voice tone appeared. Rei looked to where the voice came from and see a boy watching her trained from the distance.

He has an average height and he has spiky dark blue hair that frames his face along with maroon eyes. He wears a dark blue dress shirt that isn't tucked in and black slacks along with black combat boots and a white fedora hat.

"Oh~, its just you, Hitachi Torahiko~." Rei sarcastically replied to male bluenette, Hitachi Torahiko. She continues her training as Torahiko approached to the ravenette. (A/N: Raven is black, right?)

"What an embarrassing scene that you put up at yesterday." Torahiko complimented Rei's failure at Raimon.

"Spying on me while I'm doing the mission, huh?" Rei asked.

"The leader had told me to keep an eye on you in case your in trouble." Torahiko huffed, "I don't really like some of his orders, but I guess I have no choice then."

Just then, a nighthawk appeared flew towards Torahiko. It landed on Torahiko's shoulder, with a letter had tied up to its leg. The letter was intial in italics.

"'_G.L.'_ Looks like you have a mission to do." Rei commented.

Torahiko frowned at the letter. He opened the letter and read it.

_Torahiko,_

_I want you to go to Arakumo Gakuen and challenge them in a soccer match. Show them no mercy..._

_G.L._

"Its just another soccer match, only this time at Arakumo Gakuen." Torahiko said in a boring tone.

Rei's eyes widened when Torahiko said Arakumo Gakuen.

"Why Arakumo Gakuen?" Rei curiously asked.

"Beats me." Torahiko shrugged. "But I guess I should be going."

Torahiko then leaves Rei, leaving her standing all alone.

**~At Raimon Soccer Club~**

Hikari along with Yumiko on her side are observing the Raimon team trained. Hikari had introduced to herself to the rest of the team and tells them more about the Tamers. Hikari told the team that Tamers can summon out animals. Not just their markings, but almost any kind of animals they want. She also tells them that her and Yumiko are Trainers, a organization to protect anyone from danger and arch enemy to the Tamers. Right now, the Raimon team are going to do a practice match with the second Raimon team. Hikari watched the Raimon's play closely. Like Kidou, she's an observant. When training along with the other Trainers, she observes their soccer skills and fighting skills. As the observant, Hikari was not that impressed by the Raimon's play. Even though their plays are good, but not good enough to beat the Tamers. After the practice match, the managers gave everyone some water and a towel for each one of them.

"What do you think, Hikari?" Endou asked the female brunette.

"Their alright, but I say they need some improvements." Hikari commented.

"The Tamers are very highly skilled than other teams." Yumiko added.

"Souka. You want them to get in the next level?" Kidou asked.

"Hai. We wanted to help the Tamers out from their pain. That's why Hikari-senpai and I will join the Raimon team." Yumiko replied.

Endou grinned and patted the two girls's head.

"Alright, from now on you two will be officially in Raimon." Endou announced.

Yumiko and Hikari smiled when Endou announced them that they will be joining the Raimon to fight against the Tamers.

Little did they know, Kanashimi heard everything while hiding behind the tree.

"Going up against the Tamers?" Kanashimi inquired. "It will take them years to beat them..." Kanashimi walks away as the purple butterfly appeared flying where Kanashimi was standing.

Little did Kanashimi know, a boy with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and pale skin saw Kanashimi walking away. He sense a dark aura around her, an ominous aura to be exact.

"That girl... why does she have the same aura as them?" he inquired.

**~At the corner of the Town~**

Kariya was heading to Sun Garden after practice. Endou had just announced the team that Hikari and Yumiko are now joining the team to beat the Tamers. Hearing about the Tamers being abandoned by their family reminds his family abandoned him, too. He feels the same thing as them, but revenge isn't going to do anything. As he was getting closer to the Sun Garden entrance, a purple butterfly flied passed him and went towards to the entrance.

"Why is that butterfly heading to Sun Garden?" Kariya wondered and curiously followed the butterfly. When Kariya entered Sun Garden, his eyes widened when he saw something unexpectedly. He saw Hiroto watching the kids playing with a certain girl with Midnight Blue Hair.

"Onee-chan, let's play soccer!" a boy said, holding a soccer in his hands towards the Bluenette.

Kanashimi nodded 'yes', but has a blank expression on her face. The children eagerly went to the field and some of the kids dragged Kanashimi with them.

It is very weird for Kariya. At class, Kanashimi is very distant from the other students. She didn't even talk to them either. Kanashimi was very distant to the people at Raimon, but very close to the children at Sun Garden.

"Ah Kariya-kun, your back." Hiroto approached to the tealnette.

"Hiroto-san." Kariya began. "That girl-" but he was cut off.

"I see you've already met Kanashimi." Hiroto commented.

Kariya was surprised that Hiroto knew he and Kanashimi already met.

"Well... Not exactly..." Kariya stated. True that he and Kanashimi are in the same class together and sit next to each other, but whenever he tried to talk to her, she gives him a cold stare giving him the shivers.

Hiroto knew what Kariya is thinking, but didn't say anything as he watched Kanashimi playing soccer with the Sun Garden children. Kanashimi is in the goal as the goalkeeper while kids tried to kick the ball into the net.

"Nee Hiroto-san," Kariya began, "Do you know Kanashimi?"

"Mochimo des." Hiroto replied with a smile. "She's been living at my place since I first met her."

Kariya never knew that Kanashimi will be living with Hiroto.

"I don't know where she comes from." Hiroto told to Kariya, "All I knew is she in the alley, lying down on the concrete with injuries all over her."

"How did you find her in the alley, anyway?" Kariya asked.

"A purple butterfly passed by and I followed it and it leaded me to Kanashimi." Hiroto replied.

"A purple butterfly?" Kariya inquired. Then it hit him! He remembered that he saw a purple butterfly entering Sun Garden. It didn't took him long to remember when a ball hit him at the head.

"G-gomenesai!" a little girl apologized to Kariya. She was trying to kick the ball at the net, but she upped up kicking the ball towards Kariya.

Kariya recovered from being unconscious when he saw Kanashimi up close. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Kariya blushed and jerked back to where he was.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kariya stammered, blushing in deep red.

"Baka, I was checking if you have any injuries." Kanashimi codly replied and pick up the soccer ball and give it to the girl who kicked the ball at Kariya, who now has an angry vein on his head.

"Arigatou, Onee-chan!" the girl said happily accept the ball from Kanashimi and ran towards the other kids who are at the field.

Kanashimi watched as the girl play soccer with the other kids. Seeing the kids playing soccer with laughter and enjoyment made her feel weird. She felt warm and pleasant feeling inside of her, but doesn't know what it is.

"Kanashimi," Kanashimi's thoughts were interrupted when Hiroto called her. She turned around to see the older Red Haired Man, holding a cup of warm milk.

"You did a great job there." Hiroto gives the cup to Kanashimi.

Kanashimi nodded and accepted the cup that is in Hiroto's hands. She drank the warm milk while watching the kids playing soccer. She didn't notice that someone was stealing glances at her. Kanashimi placed her cup on the bench and sighed.

"Is there something that you need?" she asked the person who is glancing at her. No answer, Kanashimi looked next to her to see Kariya who is facing towards the field where the kids are playing soccer.

"I know its you." Kanashimi placed her hand on Kariya's shoulder, making him flinched and jumped off the bench.

"What is that for?!" Kariya yelled at Kanashimi.

"You've been stealing glances at me." Kanashimi said while giving off her cold stare. At some point, she could have sworn she saw a tint of pink on Kariya's face.

"I-I wasn't looking at you!" Kariya protested.

Kanashimi just glared at him, thinking he's lying.

"I was looking at something else!" Kariya was now panicking of Kanashimi's glare, trying to make up an excuse.

Kanashimi still keeps glaring at Kariya of lying. She is not a type of person who falls into anyone's lies.

Kariya gulped and tried to think of another excuse. He sighed in defeat, having no luck to lie to the female bluenette.

"Gomenei... I was really looking at you..." Kariya apologized, feeling guilty about it.

"I'm not mad at you for stealing glances at me. I was wondering why are you keep glancing at me ever since I got here at Raimon." Kanashimi told Kariya.

Kariya frozed where he was standing.

"Y-you knew I was glancing at you for the whole time?!" Kariya shouted.

"Am I that blind?" Kanashimi asked.

Kariya's body become stiff. Kanashimi knew it the whole time, even he tried to hide it?

He remembered when in Math class, he wasn't actually paying attention at the lesson. Instead he was staring at Kanashimi who is right next to him, paying attention in class. He also remembered when lunchtime, Kanashimi always eats her bento underneath the tree and at the same time Kariya will always watched her eat from far distance. He even remebered when in practice, he saw Kanashimi walking pass by. He kept staring at her until the ball hit his face or the head.

Kariya blushed so hard that his face is like a tomato.

"W-well you kind of remind me of someone..." he replied.

"You remind me of someone else?" Kanashimi inquired.

"Un. I've met her ever since I came to Sun Garden when I was eleven. My father was tricked and pressured into bankruptcy." Kariya told Kanashimi. "That's why I don't trust others. When I went to the soccer field, a girl who's about my age was playing soccer by herself. She noticed me watching her play. We talk to each other like we've been close friends already. We became unseparable... but then..." Kariya's eyes became hidden behind his bangs. "She disappeared... no one in Sun Garden knew where she is..."

Kanashimi saw tears coming out of Kariya's eyes. 'Why is he crying?' she wondered.

"It hurts..."Kariya mumbled, "It hurts when I knew she has gone. She was my first friend!" Kariya tried to hold his tears, but couldn't.

Kanashimi couldn't stand someone who is crying, even though she can't show it. She puts her hands on Kariya's shoulders and pulls him in a hug. Kariya blushed by the bluenette's sudden actions.

"K-Kanashimi?" Kariya said in a surprised tone.

"Daijoubu," Kanashimi soothe the tealnette, "If you need to cry, I'm always there for you... Masaki-kun..."

Kariya's eyes widened when Kanashimi said his first name, just like the girl who's his very first friend. Kariya hugged Kanashimi tightly as he sobbed on Kanashimi's shoulder. Kanashimi didn't move until Kariya had finally calmed down. Little did they know that Hiroto and the rest of the kids in Sun Garden watched the whole thing. Some of the kids -mostly girls- giggled when seeing something romantic, even though their too young, while the rest just covered their eyes or turned their backs, not wanting to see some mushy stuff, and Hiroto just smiled to see Kanashimi has now a friend, even if she didn't notice it.

Kanashimi didn't know what she's doing, but somehow she felt a tingly feeling inside of her. Could this be guilt? Does she feel guilty about leaving Kariya and Sun Garden?

At front of the Sun Garden entrance, a girl with back-length, curly at the tips, golden yellow hair with blue locks on both side of her face, which is usually is tied in a high ponytail. She has brown-colored eye and fair skin tone. She wears a white T-shirt with brown, hazel-colored shorts and grey mountain sneakers. She also wears a necklace with a golden-colored, tear-shaped pendant which lies on her chest. Around her lower arms, she had orange leather-made arm warmers (those fabric Uchiha Sasuke of Naruto wore at his young form). She has a small pouch around her waist.

She looks at Kanashimi comforting Kariya from crying.

"Why is she comforting Kariya?" the blondette inquired. She heard a bird call coming from far distance. She looked up to see a nighthawk flying towards her. The blondette extended her arm towards the nighthawk as it landed on one of her orange leather-made arm warmers. She notice a note that is attached to its leg.

"A note?" The blondette unattached the note from the noghthawk as the nighthawk flies back to where it was. She looked at the note that is says '_G.L._'.

"I wonder what the 'Moon Wolf' wants." The blondette said to herself as she opens it and reads it.

_Arnwald Aquilina_

_I want you to go to Hokkaido. Since your the best climber out of all the Tamers, I want you to hunt for the blue crystal. Hokkaido has the highest mountain there and that's where the blue crystal will be. Once we all have seven crystals, we would have the ultimate power. Go get it before it was too late._

_G.L._

"Mountain climbing, eh?" the blonde girl, who is named Arnwald Aquilina smirked, "I'll get it. And no one will stop us." She then walks away. Little did she know, the same yellow spiky haired boy was hiding behind the tree, spying on Aquilina about the mission. He wearing a red shirt, blue trainers and jeans.

Along with the Yellow Spiked Haired boy, a girl with fiery hair that is a little bit wavy, her skin tone is like Tenma's and her eyes are dark blue. She wears a white t- shirt with a silver peace token on it, light blue jeans and blue converse shoes.

"An ultimate power, huh?" the Yellow Spiked Haired boy said as he got out of his hiding spot, "What does she means, Shimono Arisu?"

"Who knows." the Fiery Red Haired Girl, who is Shimono Arisu replied. "We have to informed this to Yumiko and the others, Kanzaki Rhyuutaro."

"Hai, I'll go informed them at Raimon." the Yellow Spiked Haired boy, who is Kanzaki Rhyuutaro told Arisu.

"I'll leave it up to you, Yumiko and Hikari." Arisu said as she and Rhyuutaro went separate ways.

**~The Next Day at Raimon's Soccer Field~**

Another tough training to beat the Tamers. Right before they began training, Rhyuutaro appeared wearing a Raimon uniform. He informed Yumiko and Hikari about the Tamers mission, finding one of the seven crystals to have the ultimate power.

"Why would the Tamers be interested on the crystals?" Shindou asked.

"That's what we want to know." Rhyuutaro replied, "All I know that once they have all seven of them, they will gained the ultimate power."

"The ultimate power?" Hayami gulped in fear.

"What kind of power?" Sangoku asked.

"We don't know yet." Hikari answered, "More importantly, let's begin practice."

Everyone began training, including Rhyuutaro who had joined the Raimon team right before they started. Aoi couldn't help but blushed at the sight of the Yellow Spiked Haired boy at the goal, being as goalkeeper. He stop every shot that almost went into the goal causing Aoi to blushed more. Midori and Akane notice the first-year manager blushing. Midori snickered as Akane secretly take a picture of Aoi blushing.

At the sidewalk, Kanashimi watched the Raimon team as they practiced.

"Not bad..." she said, "But not strong enough to defeat them."

At the field, Hikari dribbled the ball towards the goal, where Rhyuutaro is guarding.

"Twin Shaman Blades!"

Two pink rings around the ball which Hikari then kicks straight towards the net.

"Fire Shield!"

Rhyuutaro summons a Shield of fire to block Hikari's shot. It successfully block it but it bounced off and went straight towards at Kanashimi. The team watched as the ball is going to hit the bluenette.

"Look out!" Tenma shouted to Kanashimi to get away, but she didn't.

Instead, she jumps in a backward position as she kicks the ball with force towards the net where Shinsuke is at. Kanashimi kicked the ball so hard, it went in full speed passed by everyone and went in the net before Shinsuke could make a move. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the ball in the net and to Kanashimi who is cleaning some dust off her clothes (even there's none on her).

Just before she can leave, Tenma approached to the bluenette.

"That was an amazing shot!" Tenma praised Kanashimi.

"Honto deska?" Kanashimi said.

Tenma smiled and nodded 'yes'. As everyone takes a break after practice, Rhyuutaro started to have suspicions about Kanashimi when he felt a dark aura around her.

"What are you doing here, Kanashimi?" Kariya asked.

"I was watching you all practicing. I heard that your going to face the Tamers, am I correct?" Kanashimi said.

Everyone was surprised that Kanashimi knew about the Tamers. Rhyuutaro, Hikari and Yumiko are now getting suspicous about Kanashimi.

No response from the team, Kanashimi tell them something very unexpectedly.

"If you're going up against someone out of your league, why don't you all give up?"

"EH?!" Everyone's eyes widened when Kanashimi told them to give up.

* * *

**OC's Debut:**

**Fujisaki Hikari (Im going crazy) [Good]**

**Hitachi Torahiko (UnlimitedHurricane) [Bad]**

**Kanzaki Rhyuutaro (GemYin) [Good]**

**Arnwald Aquilina (HachimitsuOukan) [Bad]**

**Shimono Arisu (XxKenseyXx13) [Good]**

**OC x Character Notice:**

**Kanashimi x Kariya**

**Rhyuutaro x Aoi**

**Spring: Yatta! Finally I finished~!**

**Kanashimi: About time...**

**Spring: -angry vein popped- Chotto! I was on vacation and I worked on it during it too!**

**Kanashimi: But still, you've always been slacking off. And also the spoiler didn't go as you expected, huh?**

**Spring: -Sweat Dropped- Hehehe... Yeah I think your right... I guess this is a spoiler at the ending...**

**Aira: But you did make a long chapter of it.**

**Spring: Yeah your right! I did!**

**Akara: Yokatta nee, jaa here are some messages for ShadowCyclone, UnlimitedHurricane, and HachimitsuOukan and everyone who's OCs is a Tamer:**

**ShadowCyclone: UnlimitedHurricane here had requested your OC, Kagami Rei to be his OC's, Hitachi Torahiko, friend. Is that okay to you?**

**Everyone Who's OCs is a Tamer: Here's what I think:  
Since the Tamers can summon out their animals due to their markings, they can also have the ability to turned their animals that they summoned into humans whenever they have a soccer match. 10 animals they choose, 1 including themselves as captains. Is that okay to y'all? **

**UnlimitedHurricane: Your OC's mission is to go to Arakumo Gakuen and challenge them in a soccer match. Give me the formation of your animals-turn-to-humans, including yourself.**

**HachimitsuOukan: Your OC's mission is to search for the blue crystal at the highest mountain in Hokkaido, which is Hakuren. Any plan on how to do it?**

**Spring: Oh yeah and just letting you all know, the Tamers will be seeking for the seven crystals. That's right, once they all gathered them, they will have to ultimate power! -insert lightning and thunder-**

**Aira: And the ultimate power will be?**

**Spring: That... is me to know and everyone needs to find out! -smiles-**

**Everyone: -Fall in anime style-**

**Spring: But~ I guess you guys can take a little guess. But if one of you guess it right, -evil aura around her- You will regret for getting it right!**

**Akara: -gets scared- I-is it really that easy?**

**Spring: -back to normal- It depeneds on the readers's mind of it.**

**Akara/Kanashimi/Aira: Oh...**

**Spring: Anywho~, that's all for now! No spoilers for the next chapter and some hints about the leader of the Tamers too! And I guess that's all the OCs I have! Even though I lost count of it... -Sweat Dropped-**

**Everyone: -Fall in anime style, again!-**

**Spring: But thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	4. OC List (Good)

**OCs for Tears of the Butterfly**

**Good OCs:**

**Writer: I'm going crazy**

**Name: Fujisaki Hikari**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Brown elbow length hair, tied to a ponytail, green eyes**

**Casual Clothes: A white shirt with a blue hoodie jacket, demin pants, and w sneakers**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Personality: Mostly calm type, a good listener and is a obervative. She's nice sometimes and also sly type.**

**Relatives: Fujisaki Saito and Aika [Father and Mother] and Fujisaki Takeshi [Older Brother]**

**Relationship: Midori & Akane [Friends/Classmates] Honda Yumiko [Senpai-kouhai]**

**Likes: Music and pastries**

**Dislikes: Bullies**

**Crush: Kirino Ranmaru**

**Team: Raimon**

**Position: Midfielder**

**Hissatsu:**

**1.) Amethyst Mandala-she creates a huge ring of energy that surrounds the opponent and it slowly decreases in size, crushing the opponent(not literally) as she steals the ball**

2.) Amethyst Wind-She summons a mystical wind that carries hundreds of purple crystalline shards. These shards charges the enemies as she steals the ball

3.) Talisman Sphere-she creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. The barrier deflects incoming attacks

4.) Twin Shaman Blades- two pink rings goes around the ball which Miharu then kicks straight to the goal

**.**

**Kenshin:Sakuya no Shaman  
-Keshin Appearance: a lady wearing a shaman/priestess clothing, holding a staff  
-Kenshin Hissatsu: Spirit Strike-(SH) the kensin engulfs the ball with 3 fox spirits around it that are imbued with powers of fire, water, and wind and Hikari kicks the ball and into the goal.**

Weapons: a whip, it's handle has a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. The color of the whip is brown and it is capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks...

History: she lives with her parents and older brother, who often loves teasing her. Her parents often comes home late so its usually her and her brother at home.

* * *

**Writer: hetainazumapony**

**Name: Honda Yumiko**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: Icy blue hair with some strands standingout, ocean blue eyes and fair skin.**

**Casual Clothes: A white shirt covered up by a blue jacket, demin pants and white sneakers.**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Personality: A yandere type of person. Sweet on the outside but has a heart cold as ice, but sweet at the same time.**

**Relatives: Honda Yuka [Mother] and Honda Yuuma [Father]**

**Relationship: Kirino, Tsurugi, and Kariya [close friends], Hikaru [classmates] and Fujisaki Hikari [Friends]**

**Likes: Anything Dangerous or risky**

**Dislikes: Girly things**

**Crush: Tsurugi Kyousuke **

**Team: Raimon**

**Position: Defender**

**Hissatsu:**

**Iceberg (DF): She stomps her foot to the ground and a iceberg-shaped pops out in front of the people.**

**Snow Shard Rain (DF): She whistles, calling out shards of ice to fall on the ground, targeting the opponent.**

**Keshin: X**

**Weapon: Bow and arrow-the arrows have poison which can cause the opponent to go either K.O. or get hurt.**

**History: She likes to lie a lot when she was a kid. She's a bit mischievous before but then she had to move to another school which is Raimon.**

* * *

**Writer: XxKenseyXx13**

**Name: Shimono Arisu**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Fiery hair, a bit wavy, sometimes tied into a braid but usually not, dark blue eyes and has the same skin as Tenma's.**

**Casual Clothes: Light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a silver peace token on it along with blue converse. When its cold, she puts on a blue sweater.**

**Good or Bad: Good**

**Personality: Calm and serious, but still nice. She doesn't easily make friends, and almost never showed her soft side, but she had one. Most of the time and kinda tomboy-ish when someone calls her a tomboy, she's very annoyed.**

**Relatives: Shimono Miya [Mother, 41], Hiroshi [Father,45], Haru [Older Brother, 17] and Miyano Izumi [Aunt from mother's side, 35]**

**Relationship: Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke, Aoi, [Friends] and Shindou [Friends, later]**

**Likes: Adventure, Soccer, playing the guitar, country music**

**Dislikes: Girly girls, Spiders, Akane (She (Arisu) thinks its annoying that she said "Shin-sama" all the time), being called as a tomboy, doing nothing, too cocky people**

**Crush:**

**Position: Midfielder**

**Team: Raimon**

**Hissatsu:**

**Light Arrow (SH): She disappears for a moment then she comesin mid-air. She gives the ball a hard tap, then comes a kind of light. The ball then goes with great speed on the ball.**

**Sonic Wave (DR): She gains a lot of speed. You see some kind of blue light and you hear a high sound. A few seconds, she's very quick and dribbles down towards her opponents.**

**Keshin: Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis  
-Keshin Appearance: A lady with brown hair and black eyes (with no pupil). She wears a white dress and a dark blue cloak. On her back, she has a cooker with arrows. On her right hand, she has a bow.  
-Keshin Hissatsu: Moon Dust (SH)- A moon appears behind Airisu and she disappears for a few moments and then reappears in mid-air. She shoots the ball and it flies towards the goal with some moonlight.**

**Weapons: Two Daggers**

**History: Arisu is from Japan, like her family. But when she was four, she moved to Italy and they lived there happy with her parents and brother in Abruzzo. When she was twelve, Arisu has homesickness and wants to go back to Japan. Her parents can't come with her because they're teachers in University. Arisu and her brother moved to Japan and live with their aunt, Izumi.**

* * *

**Writer: CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari**

**Name: (last,first) Ayaka Hikari**

Age: 14

Appearance: Long black hair and bangs with small hair from the right side tied into a ponytail; light blue eyes; fair skin

Casual Clothes: My clothes consist of a blue short dress, paired up with black cycling shorts that reached below my knee, black vest with a button on top and white boots.

Good or Bad: Good

Personality: I am kind and friendly to everyone. I love to listen to music and play the piano. I love to play soccer and practice taekwondo. I'm sweet and always ready to help others. I am smart and hardworking but I sometimes work too much that I get myself sick.

Relatives: I'm living with my mom and my dad is abroad.

Relationship: Shindou and Kirino [Childhood Friends]

Likes: soccer, taekwondo, music, arts

Dislikes:spiders (I'm arachnophobic. Even in real life), snakes (They just creep me out)

Crush: Ichino Nanasuke

Team: Raimon

Position: Either a midfielder or a defender

Hissatsu:  
Solar Trap (DF)- I lift my right arm in the air and below the person with the ball, a hole will open with blinding light. Then he/she will be sucked inside, still blinded. Then I can steal the ball.  
Meteor Dash (DR)- I run at full speed the a background of a meteor appears, everyone in my way will get blown away. (hey that rhymes!)  
Comet Blade (SH)-I jump with the ball then i spin the ball in midair and the ball collects power and when i kick it it goes to the goal with blue and purple aura

Keshin: Hoshi no redi Asuteria (Lady of the stars, Asteria)- She has purple eyes with no pupils (like other Keshins). Her hair is straight and tied into a half ponytail. The hair is light blue in color with dark highlights on the bottom. She has like a crown on her head but it is thin with no other design but some blue-green feathers on one side. She has pale skin and wears a female warrior outfit with few ruffles on her skirt. She has like a shawl with both end hanging on her arms and holds a golden harp and a star necklace.

Weapons: A golden bow and arrow. I wear a necklace with a blue gem and when needed, it transforms into a bow. The gem will light up when you need a arrow and it appears on my hand. The bow can also transform into a dagger.

History: X

* * *

**Writer: Rin Ice Miyako**

**Name: Fujisaki, Alice**

Age:13

**Appearance: [?]**

**Casual Clothing:  
•Black gothic dress w/red laces (laces are actually an assortment of knives)  
•Black combat boots  
•A black bow with red laces (in hair)  
P.S-And she usually has Daggers located in her located in her left sleeve, lastly she has transformable blades at the heels of her foot. She carries around multiple weights on her hips, ankles, and upper arms. (Uknown to most people.)**

Personality: Cold, Mysterious, Adventurous (meaning she has no fears, except for light.), Distant, Indifferent, smart-alec-y, A psycopath, sadist-ish, Ninja-like, and carried weapons and weights around.

Likes: Shadows, Training (any kind, fighting skills or soccer), calculating, being a smart-alec, and being a sadist.

Dislikes:Light, Showing emotions (technically almost impossible), anything bright, and the idea of being safe

Position:FW/DF (Can play either)

Hissatsu's:  
[Jigoku no Akumu]*[Hell's Nightmare]- She closes her eyes for a milisecondand when she reopens them, they turn blood red. Then a black hole opens and swallows the player, only leaving the ball. Usually when the players come out, they are usually terrified, but those with strong wills will survive. {DF Move}  
[Maboroshi no Yoru]*[Night of the Phantom]- She runs up with the ball, her eyes turn silver, and shoots up it up into the air, and then does a backflip, and uses her hands to shoot herself up, and slams the ball down, following it to the ground at a deadly speed, and while she is falling, she gathers black energy, and just when the all is about to smash into the ground/player, she will kick it, sending shards of black energy with glowing pieces, somewhat like stars. {FW Move}  
[Desurokku]*[Death Lock] - The sky turns dark and then she slams her leg into the ground near the opponent's foot, causing them to be unable to move.{DF Move}  
[Ten no Uragiri]*[Heaven's Betrayal]- She kicks the ball up into something that looks like a portal. Once the ball comes back out, it's covered with a deadly aura. When she kicks it, portals appear all around it allowing it to randomly be shot from Anywhere.{FW Move}

Good or Bad: Good

Relatives: (Deceased)

Relationship: (None)

Crush: Kishibe Taiga

**Team: Raimon**

Keshin:(X)

Weapons: Twin scythes, Twin Blue Flamed Kantanas, Twin Dynusty Two-handed blades, and a assortment of specialty knives

History: Has been tested on by scientists, who were trying to create the most advanced human in the world. Has trust issues, having been betrayed by her own family and friends. Apparently fights well and is a mafia and yazuka leader. Family and friends eventually died 'mysteriously. Retreats into a shell in fear if being hurt. Acts strong even though she believes she is useless and needs to improve to her point of collapse or death.

* * *

**Writer: preciousjewel101**

**Name: Anakougi Cana**

Age: 13

Appearance: scarlet red hair that comes down a little bit more than her waist, since its long she puts it in 2 long pigtails, bright purple eyes, and

Casual Clothes: short-shorts, and a turquiose t-shirt with gold designs with attached sleeves

Good or Bad: good

Personality: kindhearted and sweet...until she's in a soccer match, her mind has one goal and that is to win the match, she becomes emotionless and cusses, she will act like this if you get her mad too. Until she is absoutly sure she has to compete she will do anything to stop it, and when she does she says sorry at the end or beggining of the round

Relatives: her mother is alive, but in a coma becuase of a car crash coming back from work only child, lives in a apartment by herself, with a cocker spaineiel named Sora

Relationship: [?]

Likes: cute, and cuddley things, candy, junk food, knitting, reading, playing in the rain, growing plants, learning languages, friends, shopping, and adores animals kicking [she has a habit of kicking people when they tick her off

Dislikes: bullies, people that are full of themselves, the heat, tight spaces, waiting too long,

Crush:

Team: Raimon

Position: Defender, and forward

Hissatsu:  
Dark shroud (DF) makes herself invsible and steals the ball only lasts for 10 seconds  
Owl summoning (FW) 6 owls guard the ball inside the goal  
Darkening Mist(DF) no one but her teamates can see through the fog

Keshin: The Goddess of Night: Nyx  
-Keshin Appearance: she is wearing a black chiffon with sandals, her hair let down her back  
-Keshin Hissatsu:  
Drowning Sleep (FW): makes a person almost 'fall asleep' and puts them into a trance  
shadow Puppet (FW): controls the person's moves for about 2 min she can use this only on 2 people  
twisted Illusions (DF): makes a person see their worst nightmare

Weapons: (like a sword, whip, bow and arrow, etc. and what can it do? Give me details) sword, it is a very thin sword but heavy, she knows martial arts, and she can use the sword very well

History: (if you chose bad then how they have the mark of the animals and become 'Tamers') (Kinda have like a sad or tragic story of either a death of a person or betrayal u know.) Lived a happy life... even though her father was dead her mother tried her best to get over it, they never had a money problem becuase her father was rich, soccer was a sport her father taught her.

* * *

**Writer: GemYin**

**Name: Kanzaki Rhyuutaro**

Age: 14

Appearance: yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Casual Clothes: red shirt, blue trainers and jeans.

Good or Bad: Good

Personality: Has a calm and polite personality but has a short temper.

Relatives: a mom and a dad

Relationship:  
His relationship with parents are good despite them being workaholics. He has good friendship with all of Raimon.

Likes: family, friendship and soccers.

Dislikes: Tamers and Revenge

Crush: Sorano Aoi

Team: Raimon

Position: goalkeeper

Hissatsu:

Fire Shield (SH)- he summons a Shield of fire to block it.

Fire Net (GK)- a net made of fire.

Fire Punch (GK)- fist cover in fire and punch the ball.

Keshin: Kasai Keshi (Fire Knight)  
-Keshin Appearance: a red male with a red knights armor with spikes and has strong muscles. He has yellow eyes, orange skin and red short spiky hair. He has a sword. He appears when Rhyuutaro Hold his hand out like his holding a sword.  
Keshin Hissatsu:  
Fire Sword Throw (GK) - a big hands come out when Rhyuutaro when he has his hand out and out came swords made of fire. This will push the ball back.  
Phoenix Sword (GK) - a Phoenix made of swords come and throw the ball back.

Weapons: a whip

History: had a normal life.

* * *

**Writer: Number 01 Astral**

**Name: Homunculus Sin**

Real Name: Erurikku, Superbia

Age: 14

Appearance: Superbia had this hair style in reminiscent of Golden Silken Strings, they are very soft and smooth to touch, she ties them in a Ponytail, the side burns of her hair draped past her shoulders, her bangs are parted in the middle framing her feminine face, her eyes were slanted almond shape and the color of her eyes is like Burning Gold as they would glare at you and could see your soul if possible, her face also elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl, her voice is soft, bland monotone, deep and foreboding and while her voice does shows emotion it's never anything more than anger. Superbia carries an air of intimidation as noted by those she encounters or her teachers, She had Scars She was sporting several Marks on her body, her whole right and left arm, below her shoulders, her whole back, her left leg just above knee, her right leg, and left leg, on her wrists, her sides, on her chest, her shoulders and neck up to just below the ears.

Casual Clothes: Superbia wears a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket that has silver/white lining along the edges, the jacket being connected at the top with a button, and falling slightly short of waist-length, making it possible to see his black shirt. She wears a fit trousers and she also wears a wide brown leather belt to which she keeps her silver pocket watch affixed. She also wears as her trademark a bright Crimson, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to her upper calves, she wears a pair of black leather boots. Whenever she's alone she only wears a turtleneck shirt that ends up few inches below her chest, Leg warmer that was cut in the front and the sole, and fingerless gloves, and finally a skort.

Good or Bad: Bad at first but turns Good

Personality: Superbia doesn't show much emotion due from her training, she's really mean from the outside and masking her real personality with Cold, Harsh, indifferent and aloof mask. In truth she's really Kind, Friendly, caring. On the surface, Superbia displays an immature sort of personality. She is decidedly stubborn and strong-willed, frequently letting her pettiness and vindictiveness . She is largely hostile towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which she disagrees, earning her the distinction of being a loose cannon of sorts. However, for those few people who have made an impact on her, Superbia shows her deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty and great compassion. As someone who has had to suffer greatly at such a young age, Superbia cannot ignore the true suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's hearts. Though her solemn advice to such people is often tempered with brusque criticism, it is only because she genuinely wishes to place them on the most direct path forward. As one who has to struggle with a maimed body, she urges those with healthy bodies to use their strong legs to move forward, and as one burdened by the mistakes of her past, she stresses the necessity of people taking responsibility for their own errs. Though she will intervene on behalf of the oppressed if she concludes that a situation has called for it, Superbia tends to help only those with the will - but not the means - to help themselves.

Relatives: Edoras Erurikku (Father, Deceased), Ezel Erurikku (Mother, Deceased), Edo Erurikku (Brother, Deceased), Aru Erurikku (Young Brother, Deceased)

Relationship: She's much of a loner and have difficulties on having relationship, though she's neutral.

Likes: High Places, Strolling on the Beach shore, Sunrise and Sunset, Stargazing.

Dislikes: Nosy people, People whoever tries to ask where did she got her Scars, people who oppress the weaker, she most likely doesn't like people who tries to order her around and disturbing her time of peace.

Crush: (Whoever is available)

Team: At First Superbia is in the Enemy's Team up until the time she realized that her team was going to do something bad and leaves them behind and disappeared and later appears to be giving Advise to Raimon and giving info of what she knows.

Position: Defender

Hissatsu:

Cross Scythe of Pride (DR):The User gains physical traits of his or her Keshin, for instance wings form on his back that reflect his Keshin's wings, claws, fangs and horns, it was much like the user was wearing the Keshin like an Armor. Superbia's strength's and speed doubles, that this move is much Like Aphrodi's God or Heaven's Time (Or Was it) Superbia Bind multiple enemies on their spots with cross shaped scythe and went to the goal.

Mirrors of Envy (SH): A serpent dragon like Apparition appears in the background holding a mirror, with so quick movements that the enemy is deluded into seeing mirrors. And Superbia confuses the opponent with his replica self whenever she defends the ball or to steal them or confuse them and steal then ball. And then she kicks the ball to the goal.

Ultimate Spear of Lust (SH): a naga like apparition appears delivering a powerful shot using a spear, Superbia tosses the ball in the air while she back flips below the ball, balancing it in on her chest until she drop it off in Mid-air then kick it with full force when it reached the level of the intended kicking place. (If you know how to do a knee in the face via back flips in the air from behind of and to a person's face that's what this move was only I turn it into a kick).

Ultimate Shield of Greed (DF):A Crystal Giant appears in the field as a Shield, It deflects the shot back.

Damnation of Wrath (SH): A Satanic Like Shadow Flying towards the opponents and Breaks the seal of Hell to cast the target into an endless damnation. It's a multiple shot whenever the others failed. The Kick is from Normal to not Normal.

Fangs of Gluttony (SH): Superbia Kicks the ball to the air a meter away from her like the Ultimate Spear of Lustshe back flips in the air only she is above of the ball, then twist in mid-air and Kick the ball with Full Force.

Claws of Sloth (DR): A Siren apparition appears behind Superbia reaching out, Superbia Jumps right in front of her opponent from above then pivots to face her opponents and lure them either to a standstill or to distract them with her Hypnotic eyes.

Keshin: Hagane No Tenshi, Puraido  
-Keshin Appearance: Puraido has the same looks as its Master though the Male version with Six Black Wings and was engulfed with shadows and demonic skulls apparition, Puraido was wearing a turtleneck shirt that ends up few inches below her chest, Leg warmer that was cut in the front and the sole, and fingerless gloves, and finally a Black leather jeans.

Mark of an animal or insects: Superbia had an Ouroboros Mark on her Left Shoulder the Snake biting its own tail, Red in Color much like her Scars (Much like Pride Edward from Blue Bird Illusion)

Animals they summon: Superbia Summons Snakes and Birds (All kinds)

**Weapons: Superbia had Cross Scythes that erases memories by just a small cut from it, a small cut can erase a small portion of Memorie and the Bigger Cut is the whole memories.  
She uses a crossbow to launch attacks at a longer range, shaping her flames into arrows to use as ammunition. The flames which appear around her eyes seem to be connected to her emotions and appear mainly when she is angry. She can use her flames to propel herself and is able to burn through walls with them.**

History: After being taken away from her family and thrust into the merciless life of Dark Cold North to endure hardship, bitter cold, and the savage lawlessness of man and beast alike…She was an Experimental Subject of an unknown Group that had tampered on her Power thus accidentally gone haywire and causing the Destruction of her hometown, killing its people and her blamed herself for the destruction and the Death So in order to face the constant danger of hurt and even of destruction, her predatory and protective faculties were unduly developed. She became quicker of movement than the other people with super power, swifter of foot, craftier, deadlier, lither, and leaner with iron like muscle and sinew, more enduring, crueler, more ferocious, and more intelligent. She had to become all these things, else he would not have held her own nor survived the hostile environment in which she found herself…Her Ouroboros Mark Appeared after the Mad Scientists injected a Red Elixir on her.

* * *

**Writer: UnlimitedHurricane**

**Name: Narumi Hinori (Nori for short)**

Age: 13

Appearance: Pale blue shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She has a scar on her lower right thigh due to falling of her bicycle when she was younger.

Casual Clothes: A red shirt with black 3 quarter length khaki trousers, black boots with red cursive designs and a black fedora with a white feather.

Good or Bad: Good

Personality: (Whatever you pick either good or bad) She is stubborn and hard-hearted, strong-willed and highly motivated. She easily gets angry and she loves being in the center of attention. Understanding. She also loves to daydream.

Relatives:  
Narumi Hikari (Mom)

Relationship:  
Tsurugi and Hakuryuu (rivals)  
Aoi, Midori, Akane (Good friends)  
Everyone else in Raimon (Teammates)

Likes: Soccer, music, curry

Dislikes: Annoying people, people who don't act their age, candy

Crush:

Team: Raimon

Position: (Must need defenders and goalkeepers) Defender

Hissatsu: (I suck at hissatsu wazazaz but I'll try... :( )  
[OF] Ravine of Death - So basically the field suddenly disappears and instead a huge ravine appears and swallows up the ball as well as the opponent. When the illusion disappears, the user is in possession of the ball and the opponent is left seated on the ground.

[DF] Tsunami Wave - a giant wave appears and sweeps the ball out of the opponent's grasp. Can also just be used to block the opponent's way.

Keshin: X

**Weapons: A whip that is 2 meters long (it rolls up and can be attached to the belt loops of her trousers. The whip is stretchable and can be used as a rope as well as a regular whip.**

History: She was actually from Malaysia but has Japanese blood in her as her mother was Japanese. She went back to Japan when she was 6 and lived like a regular kid.

* * *

**Writer: Star-AquaAlly**

**Name: Sasaki Alex**

Real Name: Shinozaki Alexandra

Age: 16

Appearance: She has light-darkish red eyes. Her hair is Long up to her knees, with brown hair and blond on her bottom half of her hair. She puts her hair up in a ponytail when she plays soccer; But usually seen with her hair down with a hat the says 'Love Always Live'. and one glove the covers her hand, it looks like wat motorcycle people use but its long

Casual Clothes: She's gonna be wearing Rin's clothes copy this okiie(:

Good or Bad: Good...

Personality: Nice, cold-hearted, lonely, active, sweet, caring, hot headed, rebel, strong, cant trust people really fast due to her childhood and Funny.

Relatives: Luka Shinozaki(older sister 14; Hospitalize ), Lisa shinozaki(Mother; Died), Kukai Sasaki(Uncle), Daichi Nikaidou(Father; unknown)

Relationship: None for now

Likes: Ghost story's, Singing,playing her gutar, SOCCER, sports, Drawing, Her sister and brother, Teammates, everyone's sunshine smile and cooking for her teammates

Dislikes: Fake Soccer, soccer(for a while), mean people, her father, crying in front of everyone, thunder, and people who doesn't appreciate what they have

Crush: Matsukaze Tenma

**Team: Raimon**

Position: Midfeilder(Mostly), Defender(when i get to the ball in time)

Hissatsu: (Must have details)  
Dark Flames Feathers:(DF) she twirls around creating dark flames and when she opens her arms feathers comes out turning dark and on fire

Light of Faith:(DF) she stands still puts her hands on her chest and looks down with her eyes close, she starts to glow she looks up opens her eyes fast and runs to the ball and punches it

Net of Light and Dark(DF): She puts both hand/arms in the air and claps once making white smoke come out of her poms and opens then up, then blows the smoke creating a net that half light and half darkness.

Holy Arrow:(SH) Alex kicks the ball into the air runs and jumps into the air while spinning when she faces down with the ball facing the goal, she makes her hands like she has a bow and arrow in her hands and shoots the ball with a arrow of light

Dark Hole:(ST) she runs and stomps on the ground creating a small hole and jumps in the air and lifts her arms up into a cross and opens her palm and makes to hole bigger and dark steals ball.

Sparkle Splash(SH) She stops the ball stand in place lifts up her right leg and little sparkle diamonds shines around her feet and when she kicks the ball it makes a splash of light and zooms to the goal super fast

Darkness Mist(ST): She lifts either right or left hand up to her mouth, she takes a deep breath and mist starts to fly around her and she blows oh her hands and the mist flys in front of the person face and turns to dark. She then steals it without them knowing.

Hyper Darkness(ST): She closes her eyes and listens her surroundings(mostly the ball dribbling) and puts one of her hand of her Raimon symbols while running to the ball with her eyes close, and a hyper beam comes and she disappears and reappears with the ball.

Sunshine Darkness Crown(SH): She bends back doing a back beam and throws the ball into the air and then jumps up and turing around making the ball face her back and makes a back kick, creating a crown the shines with darkness surrounding them making it pitch black.  
Keshin: Angel of Dark and Light(Go)  
-Keshin Appearance: She has long long black hair that has a half heart and half star pen on her head thats white and black, with red eyes, black and white dress and mask thats black and with white sparkles. The top of the dress is black with long sleeves jacket, the bottom is the white shirt that the front is short up to knees and the back is long up to the ground, and have white and black boots, and a golden cross staff.  
-Keshin Hissatsu: Strike of the Seven Stars(SH): Alex and her Keshin both puts their hands on their chest and close their eyes while singing a melody. Their hands starts to glow white as a light, and big seven bright stars goes around Alex's Keshin, they open there eyes Alex's Keshin puts her arms up in front of her and shoots the seven stars light energy on the ball, Alex then punches the ball when the light energy are all done in the ball, and it fly's to the goal.  
Wrath of Darkness(ST): Alex and her keshin eyes close, stands still while darkness wave fog spins around Alex. Alex puts her hand up over her head while her keshin puts her hands down on top of Alex, creating dark energy smoke. Alex opens her eyes becoming bright red and spins with the smoke flying in front of the person's eyes covering their vision and steals the ball.

Weapons: boomerang/electric fan, wen i throw them it can cut through anything expect bricks. And once it cuts though watever i throw it to, it would come back to me(And to get more understanding of wat it is and stuff go to code lyoko Yumi she has them.) also a staff, it can shine bright like the sun and it can also show ur fears and weakness through darkness.(Have this bcoz of my avatar who has one)

History: She had a good and happy family; her whole family loved soccer and played it together. When she was turning 7 years old, her mother had died the day before her birthday. One day Alex was playing soccer with her sister. Alex got hurt badly on her arm, but When she found out her sister got hurt more than her, Alex rushed to her side and her brother came and took Luka to the hospital and found out she got hit to bad and got herself into a coma. She started to hate soccer because she knew it wasn't bad but she was hurt that soccer was what she loved and now it caused her pain. She lives with her uncle and transferred to Raimon. She would always visit her sister and help her brother at his job/working place, as much as she can. Also she promised herself that she wouldn't touch a ball until a person came and helped her opened her up.

* * *

**Writer: GemYin**

**Name: Yoshida, Shiro**

Age: 14

Appearance: short brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

Casual Clothes: black hoodie, grey shirt underneath, and jeans, black sneakers.

Good or Bad: good

Personality: calm, Intelligent, quiet and polite. He is empathetic and sympatic.

Relatives: a mom and dad

Relationship:  
His parents relationship with him is good.

Likes: soccer and reading,

Dislikes: bullies and Tamers evil schemes.

Crush: none

Team: Raimon

Position: defender

Hissatsu:

Water Net (DF) - a net of water comes out to block the ball

Aqua Shot (SH)- when he kicks the balls it gets covered in water and it gets bigger as it get nearer to the goal.

Watery Speedy (DR)- the user does a somersault while dribbling the ball fast while the ball gets a stream of water behind it, making the opening confused and they get it past the opponent.

Keshin: X

Weapons: an array of shurikens

History: he had a normal childhood.

* * *

**Spring: Before I can update Tears of the Butterfly, this is the OC list of those who have been accepted. Right now, this is just the Good OC list. The total of the Good OCs is 11. I'll update the Tamers OC List as soon as possible.**

**Jaa, mate ne!**


	5. OC List (Tamers)

**OC's for Tears of the Butterfly**

**Tamers List:**

**Writer: ShadowCyclone**

**Name: (last,first) Kagami Rei**

Real Name: Hinori Akemi

Age: 14

Appearance: Waist-length straight black hair with side bangs. Her eyes are deep purple in color.

Casual Clothes: She wears a purple short-sleeved shirt with a black skirt which has two white diagonal stripes on it. Over it she wears a black vest. She wears black boots with two white stripes on it. She also wears a wristwatch on her left wrist. (For the pic just to to my deviantart account and click on 'Rei Soyokaze'. My DA account is LightningGirl11)

Good or Bad: Bad

Personality: She is a calm and organized person. She hardly ever gets angry but she can be very intimidating. When she gets annoyed, she tends to use a lot of sarcasm when talking to people or choose to ignore the person altogether. She has a habit of being on time for everything.

Relatives:  
Ichinose (step-brother)

Relationship:  
Taiyou (long-time friends)

Likes: Eagles, birds, trees

Dislikes: Cats

Crush: Amemiya Taiyou

Team: Bad guys team

Position: Midfielder

Hissatsu:  
[OF]Dark Wind - The user stomps on the ball, making it rotate on the ground creating a dark wind that temporarily blinds the opponent, allowing the user to dribble the ball without disturbances.  
[DF]Dark Tornado - The user does a roundhouse kick (if you don't know what that is just google it) which stirs the air around them creating a tornado of some sort. While the opponent is distracted, the user steals the ball.  
[SH]Pyronite Explosion - A firery red aura coats the ball as the user taps the ball so that it is slowly rotating at waist height. As the ball slowly rotates the red aura grows more intense and the user hits it with the bottom of his foot toward the goal.

Keshin: Dragon of the Sky  
-Keshin Appearance: Her keshin looks like a silver dragon with glowing blue eyes.  
-Keshin Hissatsu: [SH]Roar of the Dragon - First, the user dribbled the ball forward then kicks it twice using their knee. While she is doing this, the ball slowly begins to glow blue. THe user taps the ball from the knee back to their foot and kicks it to the goal.

Mark of an animal or insects: An indigo mark of an dove on the right side of her forehead (usually covered by her bangs)

Animals they summon: Can summon any kind of bird (especially eagles and doves)

Weapons: A kunai. Her kunai is a long range weapon that she uses to target enemies in a far distance. Once she throws the kunai, it will always return to her.

History: She became a 'Tamer' after she was abandoned by her mother. Her mother never wanted her in the first place. She was raised in an orphanage somewhere around Kyoto and later came to Inazuma town to study on recommendation of her step-brother.

* * *

**Writer: HikaNoHana**

**Name: Shirei "Fate" Yume (Goes by Fate or Yume)  
Real Name: Karum "Reinforce" Rein (Goes by Rein, Reinforce, or Riri, but Rein gets mad and annoyed when people call her Riri.)  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Silver hair that's let down and reaches her knees, and blood-red eyes that turn even more bloodier looking when she's seriously ticked off, and turn darker when sad, and slight pink when happy. She has a petite look, pale skin, but Rein is actually very swift and strong. She looks as vampy as a human can get, and she doesn't wear shoes unless it's for school and a soccer match.  
Casual Clothes: Usually a silver-aqua flowy shirt with a green pattern of leaves on it, black jazz pants, and if she actually bothers to wear shoes, those are orange-yellow with wings on them. Sometimes at night, Rein will be wearing a simple white flowy dress that glows silver in the moonlight, and her hair will have a black wings on the sides of her head. Also, Rein always has a purple holster on the side of her leg with a crystal-like gun on it (Non-fatal, just shoots sleeping/poison bullets) that can't be seen that easily. And if she's just alone, Rein has her black-red bow and emerald green arrows with her too.  
Good or Bad: Bad...but later good, I hope?  
Personality: Silent, mysterious, and emotionless, and ignores the captain's commands sometimes, as she only cares about the animals she summons, she hates sending them to battle unless she's sure they're safe or if she's with them. Inside, Rein's really timid and sweet actually, and cares deeply about everyone and everything. That makes her help the good people actually, sometimes, but it's discreet. But the care for her teammates and most adults is locked up because of her anger and sadness. Rein is also very composed most of the time.  
Likes: Manga, animals, pasta, bows and arrows (Archery), guns (Sniper stuff), being mysterious, silver, water, crystals, darkness, the moon, and some gothic stuff like bat charms and red stuff, but not black eyeliner or any of that freaky black makeup.  
Dislikes: Super-mushy romance stuff, too much hot PINK (Some pink is fine), too much sun (She'll even have a silver parisol ready if there's too much sun), things that are kept secret, and being flustered (Which doesn't happen much)  
Relatives: Karum Seiran: Father, Karum Hayate: Mother. Midorikawa Ryuugi: Step-dad...kinda.  
Relationship: Karum Seiran and Hayate: Has love-hate feelings for them. Midorikawa Ryuugi: One of the only adults she can kinda trust, but Rein doesn't stay long in Midorikawa's place. She usually wanders out and might crash out at one of the IE GO cast's place for a night. Matsukaze Tenma: He's usually the place where Rein crashes out more at, since he's so friendly. She sees him as a kind of friend/little brother, but not much else.  
Crush: Hakuryuu  
Team: I'll just say the Tamers for the bad guys...bad guy's team sounds kinda strange.  
Position: Midfielder  
Hissatsu:  
Bloody Rose (Shoot)-  
Rein flicks her hand out, and a white rose with bloody marks on it appears, seemingly charging up energy. Rein then kicks the ball up, and it floats for a moment, as Rein clenches her hand into a fist, then releases the fist, making the rose shoot out a red ray of power, sending the ball into the goal. The rose then bursts into petals, leaving only the core before that fades, too.  
Dark Shadowing (Dribble)-  
Rein gathers dark streams of shadow in her palms, and then she slams them into the ground, and the opponent can't see anything except their own shadow and darkness. Their shadow suddenly moves on its own, and surrounds the opponent in a dark blizzard. Rein passes the person, and snaps her fingers. The blizzard and darkness disappears, leaving a very confused and possibly scared opponent.  
Black Sun (Defense)-  
A black sun rises behind Rein, and she smirks, as the rays blind the opponent, giving them hallucinations of their worst fears. Rein dashes up and steals the ball. The spell is released when Rein gets the ball, and the opponent is left there, still shaky at the least. It's one of Rein's crueler hissatsus.  
Yami no Kaze (Shoot)-  
A dark purple wind stirs up around Rein and the ball, and Rein whistles a note, and a dark seal of the moon appears on the ball, and Rein kicks the ball. As the ball goes towards the goal, it has an aura of the moon that overpowers many hissatsus, since it's such a strong seal. When the ball reaches the goalkeeper, it explodes, temporarily blinding the goalkeeper. It then comes back and shoots into the goal.  
Moonlight Serenade (Dribble)-  
Rein glows as bright as the moon on its brightest time, and she slides around the opponent, confusing them with the blinding hurricane of light. Suddenly, the light disappears, which means Rein has stolen the ball, and the opponent feels calm, so he/she actually doesn't notice the ball is gone until a few seconds later.  
Shattered Life (Defense)-  
Shards of strange red glass start flying around, and the opponent can only see that, and a sense of stabbing sadness is felt, as Rein slowly walks up to the opponent. She summons the shards to her, and they form a mirror, as the opponent sees many sad memories all in one flash, and when the mirror is gone, Rein already has the ball. The shards blow away the opponent suddenly.  
Keshin: Moonlight Inazuma Tigress  
-Keshin Appearance: A black tiger with yellow eyes with blue thunderbolts in them, and moonlit silver stripes and markings on her. The Keshin's aura is a dark, barely moonlit forest. The claws are really sharp, and glint in the light. It also has blood red wings.  
-Keshin Hissatsu: Hunt Moon (Shoot): A sparkly dark teal bow appears in Rein's hands, and she takes a deep breath while closing her eyes, and the scene becomes a lush forest of black and emerald green. After a second, her eyes open and are piercing black. Rein shoots an arrow and kicks the ball, and her Keshin runs after the arrow and ball, roaring. At the goal, the arrow, Keshin, and scene dissolve into the ball, creating a black and teal-green aura around the ball, giving it more power.  
Weapons: A crystal-like gun that usually only shoots sleeping/poison bullets, but sometimes lethal (In the night, when she's alone), a black-red bow and arrows that paralyze or wound the target, and occasionally a moonlight-colored dagger that can send out a sonic wave when slashed in a certain pattern. All weapons have a secret compartment that when fed pain or blood, they go a little berserk, gaining rougher, sharper, deadlier, scarier edges and forms. They all gain marks looking like bloodstains when in this mode.  
Mark of an animal or insects: A blood-red wolf head on her forehead, but there's a series of lines-things that make a circlet (Crown/tiara-like thing) connecting the wolf to the rest of her forehead.  
Animals she summons: Wolves, tigers, shadow foxes, and huge eagles 2 people can ride on.  
History: Rein was abandoned by her parents at age 5 out of fear that Rein would accedentely kill them with her fierce battle instincts, but they left her some nessessary items for survival, like her bow and arrows, and they also left her clothes and blankets. Although Rein was sad and angry at them for doing that, she felt indebted to them because they hadn't left her to fend for herself, and they also had a reason, since Rein actually already feared herself, since at age 3, she had killed many animals, and they'd done nothing. That's why Rein doesn't like sending her summons out to battle. She doesn't want to condemn any more innocent animals to their deaths. Rein actually met Hakuryuu once, when she was traveling, before Hakuryuu went to God Eden. Hakuryuu shared some sweets with Rein that she had never tasted before (Cotton candy). He also let Rein stay at his place for awhile.**

* * *

**Writer: UnlimitedHurricane**

**Name: Hitachi Torahiko**

Real Name: Murakawa Hato

Age: 15

Appearance: He of average height and he has spiky dark blue hair that frames his face along with maroon eyes.

Casual Clothes: A dark blue dress shirt that isn't tucked in and black slacks along with black combat boots and a white fedora hat.

Good or Bad: Bad

Personality: He's a confident guy who shows off a lot. He can be really mean to anyone he doesn't like but he isn't to his friends. He's someone who would follow orders even though he doesn't like it.

Relatives: No one important

Relationship:  
Narumi Hinori (childhood friends)  
Kagami Rei (can I request for her to be his friend?)

Likes: wild animals, donuts, fruit

Dislikes: vegetables, sweet potatoes

Crush: -

Team: Bad guy's team

Position: GK

Hissatsu: (Again, I suck at this so... haha)  
Tiger's Claw - The user positions their hands to represent the tiger's jaw and clamps the ball between them.  
Hunter's Trap - He forms a black net below the ball and when it comes close, the net gets pulled up and traps the ball in it.

Keshin: X

Mark of an animal or insects: Orange tiger on his right shoulder

Animals they summon: Tigers

Weapons: a spear with a dark blue handle in the center. the spear can miniaturize to become a keychain the is hooked onto his belt loops.

History: Before his mother died, everything was peaceful. But after her death, his father told him he never loved him and brutally hit him before leaving him by the road to die. The leader of the tamers found him and took him under custody.

* * *

**Writer: HachimitsuOukan**

**Name: Arnwald Aquilina (Lina) (last,first)  
Real Name: Takawashi Kanae (Kana) (last,first)  
Age: 15  
Appearance: She has back-length, curly at the tips, golden yellow hair with blue locks on both side of her face, which is usually is tied in a high ponytail. She has brown-colored eye and fair skin tone.  
Casual Clothes: She wears white T-shirt with brown, hazel-colored shorts and grey mountain sneakers. She also wears a necklace with a golden-colored, tear-shaped pendant which lies on her chest; the pendant is actually a special whistle that gives out special sound to call/summon her bird preys. Around her lower arms, she had orange leather-made arm warmers (those fabric Uchiha Sasuke of Naruto wore at his young form) for her bird preys to perch on. She has a small pouch around her waist, which is filled with small stuffs useful on journey, such as bandages, and compass and a map and also some special food for her bird preys.  
Good or Bad: bad  
Personality: Aquilina is a strong-willed and brave girl who loves nature, which is why she loves mountain-climbing and other adrenaline-challenging, physically-tiring activities. She also likes bird preys, such as owls, falcons, hawks, and eagles, mostly the hawks; she adores them all. She even has one male hawk that she can summon using her special whistle that loves to perch on her shoulder, named Adler. She excels in surviving in wilderness, even at night, because she has wide knowledge about plants and animals in the wild and she's pretty good and directions and locations. She is also quite smart and quick-witted. As a result, sometimes she is stubborn, but above all she cares for her teammates; as she believes 'teamwork' is one of the main elements to survive in the wilderness, same goes in winning matches.  
Relatives: She lives in Japan, but she has German blood; her father is a German and her mother is Japanese.  
Relationship: She is in the bad side, but as she had learnt in the wild that 'teamwork' is needed to survive, she usually gets along well with her partners (in crime).  
Likes: bird preys (such as eagles, hawks, falcons, owls, condors, vultures, etc), nature (she's a nature lover), adrenaline-challenging activities such as mount-climbing and -scaling.  
Dislikes: girls who seems 'week' and unable to stand up to themselves, people who underestimate her bird preys that she adores and takes care of, people who don't appreciate nature.  
Crush: Yukimura Hyouga  
Team: bad guys team  
Position: Defender (but she can play as a Forward and Midfielder if needed)  
Hissatsu:  
Individual:  
-Arrow of Artemis (Shoot hissatsu): Kana jumps up with the ball, with a huge image of the Goddess Artemis in white drapery behind her (you can imagine like the red monster that appeared behind Gouenji when he used Fire Tornado), holding a huge arrow and bow at position to shoot. As Kana kicks the ball, the arrow is also released and it pushes the ball to the goal.  
-Eagle Eye (Steal/Block hissatsu): Firstly Kana blew her special whistle to summon her eagle. The opponent would be trapped inside this hissatsu once he/she looks at Kana's glowing yellow eyes. Then, a huge eagle would appear, and with its huge pair of wings it would surround both the opponent and Kana inside a very dark world. The huge eagle and Kana herself would stare at the opponent with glowing yellow eyes, making the opponent shiver and lose focus; and as that happens Kana would steal the ball immediately.  
-Gentle Swipe (Steal hissatsu): As the opponent with the ball draws near Kana, she would be surrounded by brown eagle feathers and disappears. Then Kana would summon a golden eagle that would dart down at the opponent, blocking his/her view in one swift, un-hearable move; and finally, the next thing the opponent realizes is that the ball has moved to Lina's feet, who had reappeared again and ran with the ball.  
Double  
-Double Eagle Shoot (Shoot hissatsu): Kana or the other player kicks the ball above, then Kana summons two golden eagles, and as both birds arrive each grabs Kana and a player on their shoulder (without paining them, of course) and fly high side by side. Both players get ready to kick and in the right timing, kick the ball toward the goal below, and as the ball dives down, both eagles let go of the players and dive down along with the ball, creating yellowish aura around it.**

Keshin: Goddess of Hunters Artemis (Hantaa no Megami Artemis)  
-Keshin Appearance: In amidst of black aura, a huge avatar of a woman with long, silverish-blue hair (which is the Goddess Artemis herself) appeared, holding a bronze-colored bow and a silver-colored arrow in a crest of a moon, in loose blue drapery. There is also a pair of brownish-golden wings and a golden-colored quiver on her back.  
-Keshin Hissatsu: Crest of Moonbow- The surrounding went black as night, as Kana spreads her hands wide. Her Kenshin also spread her hands wide, and a huge crest of moon appears on air, and dropped right in front of the goalpost, blocking it completely from view. And as the opponents neared, her Keshin will shoot the arrow and grab the ball and to Kana's possession.  
Mark of an animal or insects: the golden-colored eagle wing on Aquilina's right eye  
Animals they summon: eagles and owls (mostly eagles). She summons them using a special whistle mentioned above.  
Weapons: bronze-colored bow and a golden-colored quiver filled with silver-colored arrows. With Aquilina's eagle-eye accuracy, she can shoot anything with perfect aim even metres away; even so, she will not shoot tame animals such as fawn or deer just for the fun of it, as she loves and cares for nature.  
History: She lives in Japan, but she has German blood; her father is a German and her mother is Japanese. Even though their marriage was disapproved by both families, they ran away to Japan, married and gave birth to Lina there. Ever since young, both Lina's parents who also love nature would bring her out to explore it; from camping, explore forests and plains, to mountain climbing. As a result, Lina inherits the love and ability to mingle with nature, and at school she joins the school's nature lovers club.  
But as she grew into a teen his father was finally found his family, and was forced to go back home in German, and to cut all communications with his wife and daughter. Her mother's family, who also found them, was disgusted at seeing Kana being the son of the German man, forced to separate her with her mother. Kana's mother's family is a conservative one who didn't approve marriages with foreign people, and especially hate the German (which is associated with the Nazi who had killed their ancestors back when they once lived in German at Nazi's rule) gave Kana's mother only one choice: put her in an orphanage – the Sun Garden orphanage but to never contact her again. Her mother had no choice but to agree, after long and bitter argument, and so Kana was put in the orphanage, where she met Kanashimi and Kariya as well. Kana was not allowed to see both her parents. Kana never knew the story behind why her parents were taken away from her and she was put in the orphanage – this made **her a cold, strict and lonely person – and she would occasionally climb up the mountain herself, without anyone knowing she was there, and made friends with the bird preys – she would help the eagles make their nests, or sometimes help to hunt food as well, and tame them.  
But one day, when one of the orphanage's staff found out that she wandered into a mountain and interacted with the eagles, she was scolded and dragged home, but that night she ran away all the way to the mountain where she and her parents used to explore back then, and there was where she was scouted by a Tamer and joined them.**

* * *

**Writer: HikaNoHana**

**Name: Irumoya Kamaru  
Real Name: Airuko Kazuto (Kazu, Zuto, or Kazuo.)  
Age: 17  
Appearance: Kazu has spiky red hair styled like Erio in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, except there are black streaks in his hair, and he has golden eyes with red flecks in them. He usually has a smile on his face, but his eyes show different most of the time.  
Casual Clothes: Kazuto wears an orange hoodie that has a pattern of silver wings on the bottom, red and yellow headphones, and a pair of black-teal jeans. He also has a black simple bracelet on his left wrist.  
Good or Bad: Bad  
Personality: Kazu is always really sunny, which annoys most of the people in the Tamers, and he always smiles, but his eyes are hard, and if he thinks he's being provoked into something, he'll drop his sunny expression, like BAM. His serious and angry personality is not to be messed with. He'll kill you on the spot, and he lashes out without hesitating. He only is truly happy and kind to Yume, sometimes Kanashimi, and Akane.  
Relatives: Airuko Seiki and Kein: Mother and Father, Karum "Reinforce" Rein: Half-sister, Kidou Yuuto: Step-dad.  
Relationships: Airuko Seiki and Kein: Hates them. Period. Won't change, never will. If he sees them, he'd just kill them on-sight. Karum "Reinforce" Rein: Kazu really wants to protect her, since he feels that she's his only real family left that actually cares about him, and they're slight opposites though(BTW, Rein never remembered about Kazu until they met because of the leader of the Tamers.). Kidou Yuuto: Kazu feels loyalty to him, and he doesn't mind having Kidou as a step-dad, but he's just...slightly wary of him. Not too much though.  
Likes: Sunny areas, wide-open areas, cakes, orange, oranges (Fruit, he can be seen eating one most of the time), apples, forests, grass, sweet things, annoying the hell outta the others with his sunnyness, seeing fear on the faces of people he hates, teasing people, and light.  
Dislikes: Enclosed spaces, too much darkness, seeing people unafraid of him when he's angry/serious, seeing Rein (And Akane, later on) sad, being outdone, and spicy stuff.  
Crush: Yamana Akane  
Team: Tamers  
Position: Defender  
Hissatsus (All of them are defense except for two of them):  
Sword Blasting-  
Kazu raises his hands up, and many red almost-crystalline swords appear over his head. Kazu points down at the opponent, and the swords slam down on him/her, giving Kazu the chance to steal the ball.  
Blinding Rays-  
Kazu raises his right arm and hand straight into the air, and a golden-yellow sun rises behind him, and blinds the opponent for a long time, and during that time, Kazu steals the ball and snaps his fingers. The sun burns up the opponent (Or at least that's what they're feeling.), and then disappears.  
Earth's Revenge-  
Kazu slams his left palm into the ground, and many thin but strong vines lash out at the opponent, binding themselves around him/her, and Kazu takes the ball, as the vines lash the opponent up into the air, then into the ground.  
Crescent Phantom (Dribble)-  
A black phantom sword appears in Kazu's hands, and he slashes in a crescent pattern, and a red crescent moon appears, blowing away the opponent, and Kazu passes him/her, slicing his sword around.  
Burning Flash-  
Kazu sends burning flashes of fire and light at the opponent, shooting them away, but also burning and blinding them in the process, and when the fire and light disappear, the ball is left unscorched, and Kazu just steps up to take the ball  
Maelstrom Burst (Shoot)-  
Kazu dashes up, and shoots a burst of energy into the sky, and jumps up with the ball. The burst of energy slams into the ball, and the ball looks like a sun. Kazu kicks it towards the goal, and the sun looks like a blazing sun made into a comet.  
Forested Tempest-  
The scene around the opponent and Kazu changes to a clearing in a forest completely surrounded by trees, and a blasting melody bursts out, making the opponent cover their ears and drop down to the ground. Kazu seems unaffected, and walks up, and he takes the ball, running off, while the trees starts to suffocate the opponent, it seems, and the opponent is crushed under all the trees.  
Keshin: X  
Mark: Kazu has a orange-red mark of a inland taipan (One of the most venomous snakes in the world) on his left wrist.  
Animals: Kazu summons taipan snakes, hawks, and timber wolves. The snakes don't usually bite anyone, but they inject energy into Kazu, to keep him going. The wolves spy on the enemies, as they are very stealthy. The hawks are used as air attackers.  
Weapons: Kazu carries a large red-orange silver sword with him, and when he slashes, flames erupt from it, burning the enemy. He also wields a black long dagger that spout poison flames when it's slashed or stabbed. It has the same berserk mode as Rein's weapons, creating more jagged, bloodier forms when fed pain or blood.  
History: Before Kazu was abandoned, he met Rein when she was really young, so she doesn't remember, and he fell in love with her immediately. (Brotherly love). When he was 7, his parents showed direct hate at Kazu, just because he had found some daggers, and he could wield them with ease, and his parents hated imperfect kids (As in, with 'flaws' like being able to wield weapons), and they had wanted Kazu to be some kind of scholar or something. They kicked him out out of fear and hate. Kazu was confused, but those feelings turned quickly to anger and hate, and he fled his hometown, cursing their names forevermore. He was picked up by Kidou one day when Kidou went on some kind of business trip and Kidou found him wandering alone in a dark alley**

* * *

**Writer: Fujiko-the-cute08**

**Name: Fujiko Minako  
Real Name: Aria Michiko  
Age: 13  
Appearance: I have short, brown, layered hair with dark red highlights. My eyes are a a shade of crimson red. I wear spectacles and have fair skin.  
Casual Clothes: I wear a plain black t-shirt and a red hoodie that is zipped halfway. I wear black jeans and high cut shoes that are a mixture of the colors red and white.  
Good or Bad: Bad  
Personality: I'm a bit tomboy and wants others to see me as a boy. I'm always calm and collected and smart. I have a tsundere character. I always want to destroy something when I'm angry and revenge sounds sweet in my ears.  
Relatives: Father and sister  
Relationship: I was once the best of friends with Ayaka Hikari (CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari's OC). But when she didn't join me in abandoning my our families, we became the worst of enemies.  
Likes: Insects, being tomboyish, revenge  
Dislikes: being called a 'girl'  
Crush: no one  
Team: Bad guys team  
Position: Defender  
Hissatsu:  
boom (DF)- Once I call out the hissatsu, the one in possession of the ball will be surrounded by darkness, then I send hears a piercing sound that causes them a headache, leaving the ball unguarded then, I dash to the ball and the opponent gets blown away  
charge (DF)- I put my arms on my chest and form an X then when I release it, I get surrounded by dark lightning and I charge for the ball and everyone in the way will get affected by the lightning  
Keshin: X  
Mark of an animal or insects: Mark of a bat on the right shoulder  
Animals they summon: Spiders and vampire bats  
Weapons: A samurai sword with a red handle and a black blade. It can produce black lightning.  
History: After my sister was born, my mother died. Me and my sister never get along. I always blame her for my mother's death and she always brags to me that she is my father's favorite. Then one day, I just discovered that he didn't care at all for my mother and he is proud of my little sister because it was because of her birth that she died. I know that my mother loved my father very much even though it just an arranged marriage. I am not allowed to go inside. They always keep me hidden from the world while they can freely go out. I then met Ayaka, who climbs on the tree near my window to talk with me. Only she, makes me feel better. One night I snuck out from the window and I never returned home. I try to convince Ayaka to come with me but she refused, saying that this is not right and that's where our friendship ends. I found myself near the Tamers headquarters and it was raining so hard. I got sick because of the rain and collapsed. The next thing I know is that I am inside headquarters and I joined the organization in order to take revenge on my cruel father and sister.**

* * *

**Writer: GemYin**

**Name: Hayami, Kouji**

Real Name: Kudo, Makato

Age: 14

Appearance: had middle back length straight dark brown hair it was tied at the hair line into a ponytail) and he had blue eyes.

Casual Clothes: a dark red shirt with a black cross on the sleeves, he also wore a black jacket with red devil wings on the back, a dark blue pair of pants, a pair of black and red running shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a silver sword pendant formed more like a cross was adorned around his neck.

Good or Bad: bad

Personality: he is a strong-willed, feared, crafty, cruel and short tempered.

Relatives:  
a Uncle  
his parents are deceased.

Relationship:  
as his parents died when he was young so they don't have much have a relationship.  
His uncle embezzled his inheritance and abandon him so his relationship with him is very bad.

Likes: silence, training and revenge.

Dislikes: love, happiness and friendship.

Crush: none.

Team: the bad guys team

Position: forward

Hissatsu:

Wind charge  
The user is covered in air and charges towards the goal at high speed blown away those who try to approach him/her.

Air kick  
The user's foot is engulfed in wind and then uses full power to kick the ball into the goals at high speed , the ball is also engulfed in wind.

Air Shield - a shield made of air to block the ball.

Keshin: X

Mark of an animal or insects: mark of a raven on the palm of his left hand.

Animals they summon: lions and ravens

Weapons: two katana swords

History: he was parents died when he was young. His uncle embezzled his inheritance and abandoned him when he was 5 when he embezzled all of his inheritance. One night, while he was crying a scientist came along and gave him liquid, telling him by drinking this he will have his revenge. And he became a Tamer.

* * *

**Writer: GemYin**

**Name: Yamada, Kazuki**

Real Name: Shibuki, Jun

Age: 14

Appearance: Middle back spiky black with a slight blue tint hair, Pale Rose eyes.

Casual Clothes: Black and Blue running shoes, Dark Blue pants, Dark Grey shirt, Black and Silver jacket.

Good or Bad: bad

Personality: strategic, no mercy type, emotionless, loner and silent.

Relatives:  
dad  
step-mother  
mom (deceased)

Relationship:  
as his mom died when he was young so they don't have much have a relationship.

his dad was always manipulated by his step mother ever since he got married to her, she even got his dad to make a decision of abandoning him so his relationship with them is very bad.

Likes: revenge, strategies and reading.

Dislikes: love and trust.

Crush: none

Team: the bad guys team

Position: forwards

Hissatsu:  
Dragon Tower - a Chinese dragon tower made office block the opponents ball.

Fire Shoot - he shot the ball as his foot to the goal.

Ember Shower - a shower of ember to distract the Oppenheimer to steal the ball from them.

Keshin: X

Mark of an animal or insects: Mark of a osprey behind his neck

Animals they summon: Ospreys and beetles

Weapons: 2 Nunchakus

History: he mom died when he was young. One day his dad remarried and he disliked his step mother for manipulating his dad. One day they abandon him at home when he was 7 though his dad also did it through by being manipulated by his step mom. One night, while he While he was wondering on the streets, a scientist came along and gave him liquid, telling him by drinking this he will have his revenge. And he became a Tamer.

* * *

Writer: GemYin

Name: Harune, Hiro

Real Name: Nanami, Kaito

Age: 14

Appearance: Brown rugged hair that reaches under his ears, orange-brown eyes and olive skin.

Casual Clothes: Brown short sleeve shirt with black vest, black pants and brown sneakers, black cap

Good or Bad: bad

Personality: cold, cruel, no mercy and silent.

Relatives: a dad, a mom whose deceased.

Relationship:  
his and his mom was good until her suicide happen because of his father.

his relationship with his dad is very dad since his dad personality cause his mom death and ypthe person who abandoned.

Likes: revenge, quietness and training.

Dislikes: his dad

Crush: none.

Team: the bad guys team

Position: midfielder

Hissatsu:

Storm Leaves - he sends a storm of leaves to the opponent to steal the ball form them.

Leaf Barrier - a barrier made of leaves to block an opponent shot.

Leaves Jet - when kicks the ball, it get a trail of leaves behind. It heads straight for the goal.

Keshin: X

Mark of an animal or insects: mark of a falcon on the palm of his right hand.

Animals they summon: Falcons and Rhinoceros beetles.

Weapons: a samurai sword

History: His dad is very cruel and greedy to his family which caused his mom death. His dad abandoned him when he was 7 when he think he is useless. One night, while he was crying a scientist came along and gave him liquid, telling him by drinking this he will have his revenge along with two other boys so he did. And he became a Tamer.

* * *

**Spring: Here's the Tamers List! 9 Tamers includes the other two OCs. So minna, please be patient when I will be able to update chapter 4.**


	6. Give Up?

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Tears of the Butterfly!**

**Kanashimi: About time you've updated...**

**Spring: -angry vein on her head- Hey! I already updated IEGO Live Start a few days ago! Let's just say I'm very busy on my summer vacation!**

**Akara: So after you updated this story, your going to update IE GO Live Start?**

**Spring: You betcha! Ai-chan, do the disclaimer please~!**

**Aira: Hai! SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or the OCs except Kanashimi and the leader of the Tamers!**

**Kanashimi: So who is this leader of the Tamers anyways?**

**Spring: Kana-chan, you just have to read it just like the rest of the readers!**

**Kanashimi: Whatever... -looks away-**

**Spring: -angry vein again- Well enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Last time**

_"I was watching you all practicing. I heard that your going to face the Tamers, am I correct?" Kanashimi said._

_Everyone was surprised that Kanashimi knew about the Tamers. Rhyuutaro, Hikari and Yumiko are now getting suspicous about Kanashimi._

_No response from the team, Kanashimi tell them something very unexpectedly._

_"If you're going up against someone out of your league, why don't you all give up?"_

_"EH?!" Everyone's eyes widened when Kanashimi told them to give up._

* * *

**~Back to Where we Off~**

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked Kanashimi in a serious tone.

"You won't be able to stand a chance against them." Kanashimi told Hikari and then looked at the Raimon team.

"It's better for you to not get involve with them as they will hurt you very badly." said Kanashimi as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? Why do you act like you know them?" said Yumiko.

Kanashimi uncrossed her arms to her side and looks away.

"That's none of your business, but I'm serious you must never get involve with those Tamers or else you'll get hurt badly." said Kanashimi. Soon she turned away from and leaves them stunned at her words.

**~At the Tamers Base~**

A girl with short, brown, layered hair with dark red highlights. Her eyes are a shade of crimson red. She wears spectacles and have fair skin, wearing a plain black t-shirt and a red hoodie that is zipped halfway, black jeans and high cut shoes that are a mixture of the colors red and white is practicing with her samurai sword with a red handle and a black blade. She cut down one of the trees with just one strike.

"Someone's not in a mood today." a voice ranged.

The female brunette turns her head to see a boy with spiky red hair styled like Erio in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, except there are black streaks in his hair, and he has golden eyes with red flecks in them. He's wearing a orange hoodie that has a pattern of silver wings on the bottom, red and yellow headphones, and a pair of black-teal jeans. He also has a black simple bracelet on his left wrist.

The brunette had a annoyed look when the Red Haired Boy smile. "What's is that you need, Irumoya Kamaru?" she asked the Red Haired Boy, Irumoya Kamaru.

"What do I need?" Kamaru repeated the question, "Leader had assigned both of us in a mission to search for the yellow crystal, Fujiko Minako." he hold up a letter that intialed 'G.L.'.

"Why would leader assigned me in a mission with you?" the brunette, Fujiko Minako asked.

Just as Kamaru replied, they heard footsteps towards them. Both Tamers looked at see two boys, walking towards them.

One boy has middle back length straight dark brown hair it was tied at the hair line into a ponytail) and he had blue eyes. He's wearing a dark red shirt with a black cross on the sleeves, he also wore a black jacket with red devil wings on the back, a dark blue pair of pants, a pair of black and red running shoes, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a silver sword pendant formed more like a cross was adorned around his neck.

The other boy has Middle back spiky black with a slight blue tint hair, Pale Rose eyes. He's wearing a Black and Blue running shoes, Dark Blue pants, Dark Grey shirt, Black and Silver jacket..

"Because the leader had already sent Lina to Hakuren to get the blue crystal on the highest mountain. She's already on her way with her bird friend. Yume is on her way to an island called God Eden to search for the green crystal. That way, we will get everything done faster. Sin and Alex had other missions to beat every school's soccer team to show them no mercy along with Torahiko. Rei had already failed her mission to destroyed Raimon's soccer team." the dark brunette answered Minako's question.

"Rei had failed? How did she failed, Hayami Kouji?" Kamaru asked the dark brunette, Hayami Kouji.

"It was her. She was in her way..." the male blunette answered making Kamaru's and Minako's eyes widened.

"You mean that traitor, Yamada Kazuki?" Minako asked the male blunette, Yamada Kazuki. Kazuki didn't say anything, but responded with a nod.

"We won't be able to succeed our goal if that traitor is in our way." Kouji said.

"If she's actually a traitor, why can't we just kill her?" Kamaru inquired.

"The leader doesn't want her dead..." Kazuki answered, "He said she'll come back to our side..."

"There's no way that traitor won't coming back." Minako commented, "For what she did to us, I'm not forgiving her."

The three boys didn't say anything after Minako won't forgive the traitor that betrayed the Tamers.

"More importantly, you two should get going for the search of that crystal. Kazuki and I had a mission to search the indigo crystal." Kouji told Minako and Kamaru.

"Hai, let's get going, Kamaru." Minako said as a mark appeared glowing in dark blue through her clothes revealing a bat on her right shoulder. She puts on her black cloak and then leaves.

"Looks like she can't wait for me. I shouldn't join Yume on her mission." Kamaru sighed as his mark appeared glowing in orange-red revealing a orange-red mark of a inland taipan (One of the most venomous snakes in the world) on his left wrist. He also puts his black cloak on and follows Minako.

Kouji and Kazuki watched as the two Tamers take their leave.

"Kouji, I don't understand why would the leader doesn't want her dead." Kazuki said.

"Who knows." Kouji replied, "Let's just get on our mission."

Both marks appeared on Kazuki's and Kouji's glowing in violet colored purple. Kazuki had a mark of a osprey behind his neck and Kouji had a mark of a raven on the palm of his left hand. They both wore their black cloaks and take their leave.

**~Back at the Raimon Soccer Clubroom~**

"I still don't understand why Kanashimi knew some things about the Tamer and why tell us not get involve with them." said Hikari questionly.

"It's like she knows some things about them, may be even things we don't know ourselves." said Tenma.

"I think she may have connection with the Tamers, I remember I saw her hiding behind a tree while you two were talking to the team, coaches and managers. I felt a dark aura around her, an ominous aura to be exact, I wonder why though." said Rhyuutaro.

"She could be one of them, but we can't be exactly sure of it. May be she told us to give up is that they're very powerful for us and saw that incident as well but will not give up because we will become stronger despite the Tamers powers. Okay enough of that now we will train until we get strong as them." said Yumiko as she stands up.

"You're right Yumiko-kōhai. Okay let's go to back to the field to do some training so me, Yumiko, and Rhyuutaro train you to be at the Tamers level. Our other friend, Arisu will arrive shortly when we're training." said Hikari.

Soon they left the clubroom to the field to train.

Little did they know Kanashimi was behind the clubroom, having heard everything from the inside.

"Look like they don't planned to give up. Well they if they get into too much trouble, I'll help." said Kanashimi to herself and went somewhere without no one noticing it as a purple butterfly appeared flying next to her.

**~At Arakumo Gakuen~**

Torahiko was standing in front of the Arakumo Gakuen building. He's wearing a black cloak so his face won't be revealed.

"So, this is Arakumo Gakuen, eh?" Torahiko remark with a smirk. A glow of orange light appeared through his cloak as it reveals an mark of an orange tiger on his right shoulder.

"Time to have some fun with the soccer team." He snaps his fingers as a pack of tigers appeared behind him. He took out a keychain from his belt loop and it transforms into a spear with a dark blue handle in the center.

He gives the tigers a signal as they began charging towards Arakumo Gakuen.

Behind the tree, a girl with Pale blue shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She has a scar on her lower right thigh wearing A red shirt with black 3 quarter length khaki trousers, black boots with red cursive designs and a black fedora with a white feather had seen Torahiko's actions and started attacking the school.

"Hato-kun, what's got into you?" the girl whispers to herself.

"Don't worry, Narumi Hinori." another girl placed the blunette, Narumi Hinori's shoulder. The girl has Long black hair and bangs with small hair from the right side tied into a ponytail, light blue eyes and fair skin wearing a blue short dress, paired up with black cycling shorts that reached below my knee, black vest with a button on top and white boots

"We'll get him back to normal. We just have to wait until the time is right." the ravenette said.

Hinori nodded and said, "Alright, thanks Ayaka Hikari."

The ravenette, Ayaka Hikari smiled as the two watched as Torahiko's tigers go on a rampage in Arakumo Gakuen.

**~In a Unknown Mansion~**

A 14-year old boy with teal-colored hair was playing his violin in front of his parents. He plays this melody in his childhood. Even though he played that melody for so long, it reminds him of his sweet beloved sister. He loved his sister very much, until she started to change. Now, she became cold and distant to him and his parents.

The tealnette finished the violin with just one final note. His parents applaud for his great performance.

"That was excellent as always, Karou!" his mother complimented his son, Kaoru.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san." Kaoru thanked his mother.

"Kaoru, make sure you practice a lot for the violin competition." his father reminded him.

"I will, Otou-san."

Kaoru went to his room and lay down on to his bed. He closed his eyes as he pictured of a 3-year old girl with a shoulder-length of midnight blue hair, smiling carefree.

"Its been 8 years since you disappeared..." Kaoru said as stares off at the ceiling, "Kaname..."

* * *

**OC's Debut:**

**Irumoya Kamaru (HikaNoHana) Bad**

**Ayaka Hikari (CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari) Good**

**Narumi Hinori (UnlimitedHurricane) Good**

**Fujiko Minako (Fujiko-the-cute08) Bad**

**Hayami Kouji (GemYin) Bad**

**Yamada Kazuki (GemYin) Bad**

**Spring: Done~!**

**Kanashimi: You couldn't done better than that...**

**Spring: Hey! Do you know how much work I paid off!?**

**Aira: Well you promised yourself that you'll have 9 OCs debut, but it looks like only 6 OCs have debut.**

**Spring: Oh, your right... Minna-san, I know you've been wondering if your OCs have been accepted or not, but don't worry. I'll have their debut in no time!**

**Akara: But, what about Live Start?**

**Spring: -sulks- Yeah I'm going with that too...**

**Aira: -Sweat Dropped- Hehehe... Minna, since Spring had updated Tears of the Butterfly, she's going to update her IE GO Live Start.**

**Akara: Spring-chan have a pattern to update Tears of the Butterfly and IE GO Live Start.**

**Kanashimi: Its this story and then IE GO Live Start...**

**Akara: And here's a message for UnlimitedHurricane:**

**UnlimitedHurricane: Spring-chan still need the formatiom of your OC's (Torahiko's) animal-turn-to-humans. PM her if you have time.**

**Spring: -recovers from sulking- Also, a BIG thanks for GemYin! She really helped me out when I'm stuck! So ARIGATOU~, GemYin! -hugs GemYin-**

**Spring's OCs: -Sweat Dropped-**

**Aira: Minna, thank you reading this chapter!**

**Kanashimi: And remeber:**

**Everyone: Please Review~!**


	7. Their on de Move Raimon's Tough Training

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 5 everyone!**

**Aira: Spring, your rushing.**

**Spring: No I'm not!**

**Kanashimi: Oh really? You updated Chapter 15 of IE GO Live Start and its way short.**

**Akara: I understand you want to finished so quickly but its important to take your time.**

**Spring: Yeah, HikaNoHana told me as well. I need to relax a bit.**

**Aira: And don't preoccupied.**

**Spring: Alright! Kanashimi, do the disclaimer please!**

**Kanashimi: SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the OCs, except me.**

**Spring: Minna, enjoy~!**

* * *

**~At Hakuren~**

Aqualina was riding on an eagle to the highest mountain in Hakuren with a map in her hands. As Lina soon got to the mountain, she spotted a blue light.

"Alder, drop me off at the bottom of that mountain." she said as she pointed to the mountain with the blue light at the top.

Alder squawked and went to the bottom highest mountain.

Lina got off Alder and put the map away. She said "Wait here while I get the blue crystal so we can go back home together."

Alder squawked as saying that'll he will as she says.

Lina started climbing and thought to herself, 'This is too easy for me. I'll never forget the days I've done camping, explore forests and plains, to mountain climbing. But I'll never forget and forgive my family for what they done to me. Bird of Prey are better than them anyway.'

**~At Arakumo Gakuen~**

Torahiko and his teammates who are actually tigers transformed into humans by him. They were on the soccer field of Arakumo Gakuen.

The members of Arakumo Gakuen were on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Hm, your one of the best school soccer team but I didn't break a sweat on you. Your all too easy, softies and nothing's, just like your coach as well." said Torahiko confidently.

Ranko was also injured as well.

"What is this power? And who are you? Your so powerful that we didn't have a chance." said Taiyou.

Torahiko smugged.

"That's none of your business. But your all too easy form since you didn't go through what I went through." said Torahiko.

He turned around and raised his hand. His marked glowed and turned his teammates back into tigers.

"Come on. Let's go." he said to the pack of tigers. He left with the pack of tigers following behind him.

Little did he know that Hinori and Ayaka saw the entire match. They were terrified by the power of a Tamer.

"Hato-kun... why?" Hinori gritted her teeth when seeing Torahiko violent plays.

"Hinori-chan, we need to aid Arakumo for now." Ayaka reminded Hinori as they approached to the team to aid them after Torahiko left.

**~At Kaiou Gakuen~**

A girl with a hair style in reminiscent of Golden Silken Strings, they are very soft and smooth to touch, she ties them in a ponytail, the side burns of her hair draped past her shoulders, her bangs were parted in the middle framing her feminine face, her eyes were slanted almond shape and the color of her eyes is like Burning Gold as they would glare at you and could see your soul if possible, her face also elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl. She had Scars of several Marks on her whole right and left arm, her left leg just above knee, her right leg, and left leg, on her wrists and neck up to just below the ears.

The Golden Haired Girl and her teammates who are actually either a snake or a bird transformed into humans by her were on the soccer field of Kaiou Gakuen.

The members of Kaiou Gakuen were on the ground, battered and bruised.

"Hm, your one of the best school soccer team but this was too easy." she said with a smirked.

"Just what are you?" said Namikawa as he tried to stand.

"There's no need for you to know." she said.

She turned around and raised her hand. Her marked glowed, revealing a Ouroboros Mark on her Left Shoulder the Snake biting its own tail, Red in Color much like her Scars and turned her teammates back into either a snake or bird. The girl pulls her hair off from a ponytail.

"Come on. We're leaving." she said to the snakes and birds. She left with the snakes and birds following behind her.

Little did she know, a girl with Long, wavy blue hair that curls at the ends which the ends were dyed black. Has purple-green eyes and white diamonds as pupils wearing a Black gothic dress w/red laces, Black combat boots and A black bow with red laces (in hair) had watched the entire match.

"Homunculus Sin..." the Blue Haired Girl identified the female Tamer's name, "So they're on the move, huh? But for now" she approached to the Kaiou team who are collapsed in the ground, "They need to be treated..."

**~At Gassan Kunimitsu~**

A girl with light-darkish red eyes. Her hair is Long up to her knees, with brown hair and blond on her bottom half of her hair that has been tied into a ponytail and her teammates who are actually bats transformed into humans by her. They were on the soccer field of Gassan Kunimitsu.

The members of Gassan Kunimitsu were on the ground, battered and bruised. Their coach as well.

"One of the schools best soccer team was actually beaten by someone like us, that so embarrassing." said the Brown Haired Girl.

"How strong are you? I never seen that kind of power before." said Minisawa as he tried to get up.

"You'll never learn my secret." she said.

She turned around and raised her hand. Her marked glowed, revealing a bat mark and turned her teammates back into bats.

"Come on." she said to the bats. She left with the bats following behind her.

Little did she know, a boy with short brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes wearing a black hoodie, grey shirt underneath, and jeans, black sneakers had watched the entire match.

"Sasaki Alex..." the male brunette identifies the female Tamer's name, "Looks like their plans are moving on, huh? I should tell the others, but now," he approached to the injured Gassan Kunimitsu team, "I have to treat their wounds..."

**~At Raimon: Soccer Field~**

The Raimon team were giving a tough training from Hikari, Yumiko, Rhyuutaro and Arisu who had already arrived to help the Raimon out. Little did they know that Kanashimi was sitting on one of the tree branches watching the team trained to beat against the Tamers.

"Not enough power to beat them..." Kanashimi said in a boring tone. A purple butterfly appeared in front of Kanashimi and started circling her.

"Their on the move, huh?" Kanashimi asked the butterfly. The butterfly started to fly faster, like telling Kanashimi to hurry.

"No, not yet..." Kanashimi shook her head, "When the time is right, we'll make our move..."

Kanashimi leaned back against the tree as the butterfly landed on the female bluenette's head.

Meanwhile at the soccer field, Hikari could have sworn that she heard a rustle in the trees. She turned her head towards the trees to see what caused the rustling, but it stopped.

'I thought I heard something...' Hikari thought but turns her head back when hearing Rhyuutaro's voice.

"You must let concertante all your everything on to one thing to get what you want." said Rhyuutaro.

Each member of Raimon were pulling a roller with all their might.

"So how this helps them?" asked Midori.

"Well, it improves their strength and agility by getting a very tough struggle with but as they get used to it, they will able to pull it more with their own strength." said Arisu.

"Man this is so tough." said Nishiki in a strain voice.

"Well we have to endure it if we have to be strong as the Tamers." said Shindou as he struggles.

After pulling the rollers, Yumiko announced their next training.

"Now you have to cross a balance bar while me, Arisu, Hikari and Rhyuutaro, the managers and coaches throw a lot of balls at you. It's to get towards a side despite an obstacle being thrown at you." said Yumiko.

"Well it might get this over with." said Tsurugi as he first got on the board.

Soon the Trainers, coaches and managers started to at balls at them.

It was tough for them but most they managed to pull through while others got fallen off and had to do it again until they get it, with the winners throwing balls at them as well.

Next on their training is climbing a tree. Arisu explain what will the team has to do.

"You have to endure great height to able to do what you want at a great height." said Arisu as everyone were standing in front of a big tree. "Now starting climbing this tree."

Raimon football players started to climb that tree.

Halfway to the tree, some of the Raimon players looked down and to see that their way up high.

"W-we're way up high..." Hikaru gulped.

"I don't think I can do this..." Hayami shivered.

Some of them somewhat agreed with Hayami.

"But we're almost to the top. Don't give up!" Tenma encouraged everyone.

Everyone's spirits had lifted up and continued climbing the big tree till the very top.

Last training was the spinner by Hikari.

The members of Raimon were slowly spinning.

"You have to forgot the soft lessons you have learned." said Hikari as Raimon players started to spin faster.

"Faster." said Hikari. They started to go faster.

"Faster." said Hikari.

They all collapsed on the floor.

"Now do it again." she said.

They groaned but they did as she says until after awhile.

After a long tough training, everyone collapsed on the floor exhausted by the Trainers's training schedule.

"Man that training was really tough." said Norihito.

"But this may helps us able to stand a chance against the Tamers." said Amagi.

"That's right. So we have to just endure the training so we become stronger like the Tamers and Trainers." said Tenma.

Little did they know, Kanashimi was hiding on a tree. She had been watching their entire training.

"Hm even though that training was tough, it isn't enough to beat the Tamers. They need more than that." said Kanashimi.

She jumps off from the branch and walked away with a purple butterfly following her.

Back at the Raimon team, Endou and Kidou watched the team as they took a break from the Trainers's training schedule.

"Seems everything went well today." said Endou to Kidou.

"Yeah." said Kidou.

Then Endou phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello, oh hi Midoriwaka." said Endou cheefully but then he shouted with a shock on his face. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Everyone got surprise by his outburst went over to him.

"What's going on?" asked Kidou.

"I just called from Midoriwaka. Apparently 3 schools's soccer teams are badly injured, Arakumo Gakuen, Kaiou and Gassan Kunimitsu by a team of unknown people with each of their captain wearing a black cloak."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"We don't know who are," Midorikawa said on the phone, "but the other players except their captains aren't real people. Their actually animals"

The Hikari, Arisu, Rhyuutaro and Yumiko gasped and everyone notice it.

"What wrong?" asked Tenma.

"It must the Tamers. They want to make their plans complete more by taking out the worlds best soccer teams and get closer to their goals without anyone standing in their way." said Rhyuutaro.

"Eh?" everyone said together except Hikari, Arisu, Rhyuutaro and Yumiko.

"Well if they want to do that, than can you guys make our training tougher so we can beat the Tamers." Shindou asked Hikari, Arisu, Rhyuutaro and Yumiko.

"Are you sure? It will hard." said Arisu.

"We are sure, right guys." said Tenma.

The others nodded.

"Okay you asked for it." said Yumiko.

Endou continued to speak Midoriwaka.

"Oh so the 3 team have their injuries been taking care by people who all says they belong so a group called Trainers. WHAT? Tell me those names." said Endou. "Do you 4 know these people?" he asked the four Trainers and told them the names.

"Yeah we do, those people belong to our group." said Arisu. "So can you tell that person on the phone about us and what are doing please."

"Okay." said Endou.

"Hey how about take all of us to where your friend is." said Rhyuutaro.

"Alright." Endou said and he continue the phone call. "Okay it's arranged."

**~At the Resistance Base~**

All the Resistance members, Raimon team, Hikari, Arisu, Rhyuutaro and Yumiko were in the medical ward where the teams and coaches were getting treated by the four people who appeared after the teams and coaches got injured.

They talk about Midoriwaka phone call conversation with Endou.

"Oh so that it." said Sakuma.

"We know some of the details of the Tamers." Hikari said.

"Why would they do something very cruel to the other soccer teams?" Fubuki asked.

"All they want is revenge and nothing more." the Blue Haired girl said as she wrapped one of the Kaiou's player arm with bandages.

"Revenge? For what, Alice?" Hiroto questioned to the bluenette, Fujisaki Alice.

"All the Tamers have been abandoned, betrayed by their own families. Anger, confused, pain, sorrow, and loneliness, their the only emotions they can feel." the male brunette, Yoshida Shiro answered to Hiroto's question.

Everyone didn't say anything after what Shiro had said.

**~At the Other Part of Town~**

Kanashimi was walking around town when she come across a poster about a violin contest and information about it.

'Hm he might take part in it so I'll get Hiroto-san to drive me their so I'll see how he's his life has been without me in it along with the other two." said Kanashimi.

Kanashimi walked away from the poster with a purple butterfly appears behind her and following her.

Later Hiroto was driving Kanashimi to a concert hall where the contest was holding after his meeting in the Resistance base.

"Kanashimi are you sure you can be okay on your own at the concert hall." Hiroto asked in concern.

"I'll be fine Hiroto-san. Just pick me up after the contest is over." Kanashimi told him.

"Okay." said Hiroto but was still concern.

When they reach the concert hall Kanashimi left the car and went in.

She sat in one of the seats and look at the middle of the hall of where the stage is.

After awhile of watching other competitors, Kanashimi wondered,

'Why I'm a here? I shouldn't care about him and those two anymore... Not what they did to me.' thought Kanashimi to herself.

"Now for our last competitor, our reigning Violin champion; Tsukikaze Kaoru."

Everyone applaud except for Kanashimi who just looked at him and clap silently.

When he started to play his violin in a perfect way everyone listen to it carefully and loved it with all their heart, except for Kanashimi; she was crying.

'I known this tune very well, before my troubles began.' thought Kanashimi to herself.

After Kaoru was everyone was clapping except for Kanashimi.

Soon all the competitor were in lines and waited for the announcement of the results.

"And the winner is" the announcer as opening the envolpe containing the winners name "Tsukikaze Kaoru."

Everyone cheered except for Kanashimi.

After Kaoru receive his award everyone except for Kanashimi came to congratulate him, Kanashimi just left her seat and went outside to get a ride back to home from Hiroto.

"We are so proud of you, Kaoru." said his mom as she hold his award while they were outside.

"Very proud." said his dad.

"Thanks you guys." said Kaoru while he was smiling. Than something caught the corner of his eye.

He looked and saw a girl with azure eyes and long, silky midnight blue hair that reaches to her knees along with a cobalt butterfly headband and indigo butterfly necklace walking towards a blue car with a man wearing a pair of black frame glasses and a gray suit jacket with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath which is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. in front of it while having red hair and bright teal eyes.

'Huh? Why do I get a feeling I know that girl?' thought Kaoru as he looked at the girl. The image of his 3 year old sister overlaps the girl as she got into the front seat of the car and the man get into the driver's seat.

"Kaoru what's wrong?" said his mom.

Kaoru took off towards the car

"Kaoru where you going?!" shouted his father.

'Could that be her? Even though its been 8 years since I last saw her they're similar through.' thought Kaoru she was running.

"Let's get going." Kanashimi said to Hiroto.

He nodded and started the car. Soon he started driving away.

'Oh no.' thought Kaoru as he halted as he was too late while he watch the car drive away with the two people.

"Kaoru what wrong?" said his mother as she and Kaoru father approach him.

"It's nothing so don't worrying you guys." said Kaoru with a fake smile. He than thought to himself 'Hm I wonder.'

"So did you have fun Kanashimi?" as Hiroto asked the girl while driving.

"I guess you can say that." said Kanashimi.

'Soon I'll my revenge.' thought Kanashimi as she turns her hand into a fist.

**~The Next Day at Raimon~**

Kaoru was playing his violin to the girls. It gives off a soothing melody, the same melody that he played for his beloved sister. After he finished playing the girls went around him.

"Wow Tsukikaze-sama your amazing. Your the best violin player in the school." said one of the girls around Kaoru.

"Thanks." he said with a smile.

"Oh he so good-looking." squealed one of the girls quietly.

Kanashimi was walking outside when she saw Kaoru with a bunch of girls around him. She gave him a cold glare.

'Just my luck, he's a second year here. Oh well, I just have to avoid him then.' she thought to herself. Than she storms off.

Kaoru soon caught her within his sight.

'That girl from that day of the contest, I didn't know she goes here as well. May be I can find out is she's my sister.' he thought to himself.

"Sorry but I have to leave. I'll talk to you later." said Kaoru to the girls.

They groaned.

"Okay Tsukikaze-sama." said one of the girls.

Kaoru ran off to catch up with Kanashimi.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted to Kanashimi as she was walking.

She halted and looked over her shoulder to see Kaoru running up to her.

Kaoru managed to reach and halted to catch his breath.

"I have some questions for you. We're you that girl from yesterday at the concert hall? And you really look similar to my long lost little sister, Kaname even though I haven't seen her for 8 years, but are you really her?" he said to her.

She looked away from him.

"Huh, you must be tired from all that running. My name isn't Kaname, it's Gekkōchō Kanashimi. I don't remember meeting or seeing you. So you're wrong about me of may be being your long lost little sister." Kanashimi said to him.

She then continue walking.

Kaoru just looked as she walked away from him.

'Hm even though she denied it, she could be lying.' thought Kaoru.

'Hm the baka. Even though I lied to him, he and his parents don't know what's coming to them.' thought Kanashimi to herself.

* * *

**OC's Debut:**

**Fujisaki Alice (Rin Ice Miyako) Good**

**Yoshida Shiro (GemYin) Good**

**Homunculus Sin (Number 01 Astral) Bad**

**Sasaki Alex (Star-AquaAlly) Bad**

**Spring: -sulks in the corner-...**

**Aira: What's wrong with you?**

**Spring: I'm the worst...**

**Kanashimi: Of what?**

**Spring: I'm the worst writer ever! -screams from the top of her lungs-**

**Aira/Kanashimi: -covered their ears-**

**Akara: This chapter is written mostly from GemYin, a fellow reader because Spring-chan will get stuck if she didn't update in time...**

**Spring: I felt horrible...**

**Akara: D-demo, you added the things in the stories right?**

**Spring: -cries- But I only written the ones that I need to change~! I'm such a horrible writer! QuQ**

**Kanashimi: And she's being pessimistic of being a writer...**

**Akara: But the story is getting good so far...**

**Aira: Yeah... Minna I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we hope you can make our Author feel better about not being a horrible writer...**

**Spring: WAAAHHHH! I'M THE WORST WRITER IN THE WORLD! QuQ**

**Aira/Akara/Kanashimi: -Sweat Dropped- Please Review or else Spring/Spring-chan will go even more pessimistic... -praying for God-**


	8. A Old Friend Appears!

**Spring: Welcome to Chapter 6 minna!**

**Kanashimi: About time you have finished the tortures...**

**Akara: Chotto Kana-chan, Spring-chan wrote these previews for someone's sake.**

**Kanashimi: That doesn't mean that she doesn't has to do it now.**

**Aira: A woman never let's down a request by someone! Even it takes some times to give her ideas!**

**Spring: So des! I still need to work on Hika-chan's request though... But Aka-chan! Disclaimer please!**

**Akara: Hai~! SapphireSpade-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO except her OC, Kana-chan!**

**Spring: Yosh minna, enjoy~!**

* * *

**~At God Eden~**

Yume was at God Eden to find the green crystal, holding a silver parasol over her head. She was all covered by the standard black cloak, stood at the miniscule (In her opinion) deck at the edge of God Eden. Muttering under her breath about how stupid and _idiotic_that stalker of a leader was (She really hated him. Hated him to his guts.), she set out for the God Eden stadium in the misty air, glowering.

She managed to find a green light near the base of God Eden Tower. She followed the light and entered the stadium.

The silvernette stared at the empty stadium in boredom.

"Meh-feh, let's just crack this place already. It's empty and _boring_!" Keeping her signature look, Yume took out a few black orbs of medium size, high pressure bombs. Yeah, don't ask where and how she got them. Because it involved a lot of pain on the previous owner's part. A LOT of pain. Anyways, Yume slammed her bare palm into a corner, cracking the ground there, and was about to place a bomb in, when an unfamiliar voice stopped her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Yume turned around, and spotted the captain of Zero, none other than Hakuryuu himself. Her mouth twisted to a frown.

'They came already. Yippie,' she thought sourly. Really, could she just avoid fighting for once?

"Why should I tell you?" Yume finally replied, her voice so monotonous Hakuryuu couldn't tell her gender from under that cloak. He scowled.

"It's my business if you're going to blow up our stadium," he growled, already seeing the bombs in Yume's hands. Laughing softly, Yume retorted,

"So what? You're going to use a hissatsu on me? Injure me? Well, too bad for you. Because that's just not gonna happen. Or rather, that's what's going to happen to _you_, sucker." Out of nowhere, a red-purple soccer ball appeared in Yume's hands, replacing the bombs, and she dropped it to her foot, then kicking it back up, she uttered two words.

"_Bloody Rose."_

Her hand flicked up to meet the ball, but time seemed to slow, as a massive white rose, eerily stained with blood appeared before her palm, and seemingly charging up energy. Then, Yume clenched her outstretched hand into a tight fist for just a second, and let it loose.

The rose shot out a red ray of pure power, hitting the ball with so much force it almost would've popped, and it speed towards Hakuryuu, who could only stand there, frozen. Fortunately for him, a giant black sword appeared in the line of fire, and stopped the ball before it could hit its original target.

That was the sword of Ankoku Shin Dark Exodius.

"Shuu's Keshin..." Hakuryuu said.

"Hakuryuu!" a familar voice to Hakuryuu called out. Hakuryuu turned to see Shuu and the rest of Zero was there, running towards their captain

They were spread around Hakuryuu, glaring fiercely at Yume.

"Just who are you?!"

"Trying to hurt our captain, huh?!"

She, however, merely crossed her arms and sighed morosely.

They only stood there, slightly confused, but their expressions quickly changed when Yume's mark began to glow revealing a A blood-red wolf head on her forehead, but there's a series of lines-things that make a circlet (Crown/tiara-like thing) connecting the wolf to the rest of her forehead through the hood. She snapped her fingers, and there they were, her guardians and kin, beautiful silver-black wolves and shadowy, lithe foxes. 10 of them, and to the other team's horror and amazement, they began to change into humans, silver or black haired, save for one girl, who stood next to Yume, having lavender purple hair instead. A perfect replica of Yume, actually. Though, Zero didn't know, as they both were in black cloaks.

"A soccer match, how about it? We'll test your strength." The two girls spoke in sync, holding out their hands in a challenging gesture. Silently, Zero got into position. Smirking, Yume's team did the same. And they started.

**~After the Match had Ended~**

Only a few minutes later, it was over. Without sound, almost, Yume's team beat down Zero without any speck of mercy, with complete grace and strength. Snapping her fingers once more, her team vanished, and the purple haired girl merely backed away, and went into the depths of the stadium. Yume walked slowly up to Hakuryuu, taking her time.

"Such a waste of time. Child's play, almost. But, for your good efforts, I won't blow your 'precious' stadium up. I'll just take what I came here for. Honestly though," Here her voice carried a mocking undertone of hurt "I can't believe you forgot me, dear Hakuryuu." Yume lifted her hood, and as Hakuryuu lifted his head to look at her, all his pain was forgotten in his shock.

Those unusual crimson eyes, deeper than usual, the pale skin and petite frame…yes, Hakuryuu remembered. Before God Eden, before Fifth Sector, when he was still an innocent, naïve kid, he had met her...

"R-rein?" He tested weakly, his own maroon-brown orbs widened. He was rewarded with a dark smirk.

"Bingo. But, that's not my name anymore, it's Yume. Remember that." As if on cue, her lavender-haired replica stepped back up, holding a glowing, green-colored crystal. Yume nodded, and glided away from Hakuryuu.

"Well, that's all the time I have now…I think I'll give you a little bit of info, though. If you want to stop our idiot leader, come to Inazuma Town. I think those _Trainers_ and Raimon are on us…but it'll take a long while if they ever can get anything done. Tata~" And with those words, Yume vanished from sight, the other girl nodding slightly to Hakuryuu before following, although he had already fallen unconscious.

**~Time Skip: At Resistance Base~**

A girl, with scarlet hair a bit longer than waist-length put into two pigtails and bright purple eyes, wearing a pair of short-shorts, and a turquoise t-shirt with gold designs with attached sleeves looked worriedly at the members of Zero, who were all on cots or makeshift stretchers, wounded pretty badly. The girl's name was Anakougi Cana. She was currently helping a few of the adults treat them, yet almost all of the members were still unconscious. She shuddered.

"I don't like this…they aren't waking up." Cana murmured, applying another bandage onto Kai's ankle. Shuu, who was had already healed himself as much as he could, as he was a spirit, frowned.

"Un...that team…you could call them the epitomize of grace and destruction. And yet, all of the members, except for the captain, were animals, Cana-chan. I've never seen anything like this. And Hakuryuu…he's in shock. He knew the captain…it seems. He never told me anything about that."

The two glanced over to Hakuryuu, who was sitting up, but his eyes were slightly glazed over, and anyone could tell he was in shock. Kudou walked over to the two solemnly.

"They've all been treated. Thank you for helping, Anakougi-san." Cana smiled softly and nodded.

"You're welcome. I can't stand around doing nothing, of course. And I have a hunch on who those people were." Suddenly, as Kudou was about to reply, a small _bang_was heard, and the three turned to the source of the noise. Hakuryuu had his fist on the wall, and his eyes cleared, but shining with hurt and anger. His voice still hoarse, Hakuryuu spoke.

"Inazuma Town. That's where Rein said to go. I'll find out what's happening and what happened to her. Once these injuries are gone…"Shuu set his mouth in a firm line, and nodded silently. Cana, she still looked worried, but agreed, nonetheless. Kudou agreed too, but he told them to wait until all of them were in better conditions, and while they were resting, he would tell Endou and the others in Inazuma Town.

"Hakuryuu, if you can…tell us about the captain of that team. I know it may be a sore subject for you…but it may help." Shuu said, and Hakuryuu looked at the two warily, before sighing and launching into a small story.

"The captain of that team…her name is Karun "Reinforce" Rein. At least at the time I met her. She was wandering around my previous hometown, and it seemed like she was lost. Some of the adults had heard some bizarre rumors about her, such as being a cursed child, crazy kid who murdered her parents,"

At that Shuu and Cana gave a what-the-heck-that's-stupid-who-would-believe-that look at Hakuryuu, who just shrugged, but winced at the effort.

"Hey, I didn't come up with those, it's true, but yes, there were those rumors, and even though the adults knew it probably wasn't true, they still were wary of her, since she had a black-red bow on her back that didn't seem suitable for her age, so they told us kids to stay away from her." Shuu cut in.

"Then what about you?" Hakuryuu glared at him, although it was more lighthearted.

"I was getting to that. My parents warned me, but I didn't listen. I mean, who in their right mind would leave a girl in the middle of the street, especially when it was _raining_? So I sneaked out some food, and offered to let her stay in this tree house I had built. Rein….she didn't really say anything, but followed me to the tree house. I had set up stuff for if I wanted to sleep outside for myself, but I let Rein use the space. I managed to let her stay for about two months. During that time, I tried to get her to open up, and learned about her family. They abandoned her when she was about 5, since they were afraid of her fighting abilities with long range weapons, how they thought she might kill them. I guess that was where the 'cursed child' rumors came from. After those two months, before I could get anything else out of her, she disappeared, without any warning. And now…she's back."

Cana paused in soaking a cloth in chilly water, and her bright eyes looking up with understanding. The two boys glanced her way, and Shuu broke the sudden silence.

"What happened, Cana-chan?" Cana faced the two, her face solemn.

"I know what happened to Rein-san, Hakuryuu-kun. You said she was abandoned?" Hakuryuu nodded. "Then the 'Tamers' must have gotten her, when she disappeared."

"Tamers?"

"They're an organization of kids who have been abandoned, or betrayed by their families. They can really only feel hurtful feelings, and for some, sadistic happiness. Or at least, that's what I've heard and seen…so far." Hakuryuu and Shuu gaped at the scarlet-haired girl, who proceeded to switch cloths on Makito's forehead.

**~At the Butterfly Garden~**

Kanashimi was in a butterfly garden. She learned about it from Hiroto.

A small number of butterflies landed on her hands. She stared at them for a moment and they flew away, just as silently as before, its wings casting a slight, but eerie glow in the bright sunlight.

"Butterflies are lucky, they don't have to go through of what have I got to go through." whispered Kanashimi.

Kanashimi heard footsteps behind her. She didn't bother to look behind her because she already knew who it was.

"What do you want now, Yume?" Kanashimi guessed the person's name behind her.

"Heh~, you knew it was me even if you had your back is turned." a familar voice said in a impressed tone.

Kanashimi turned around to see Yume wearing a silver-aqua flowy shirt with a green pattern of leaves on it, and black jazz pants.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Kanashimi asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Yume apologized and she hold up a glowing green-colored crystal.

"What's that?" Kanashimi inquired.

"Its one of the seven crystals that idiot leader want us to hunt for. Once we have all seven of them, we will have the ultimate power." Yume explained.

"What kind of ultimate power?" Kanashimi asked curiously.

"Who knows~. Some are searching for the crystals while the rest are destroying the best soccer teams." Yume puts her hands behind her head and pouted.

"If that idiot leader let me hurt the soccer teams instead of finding this junk."

Kanashimi chuckled.

"You never change. You really don't like the leader." Kanashimi commented and walked passed her as a purple butterfly appeared flies next to her.

"I never like that leader, even he told us not to kill you after you betrayed us." Yume said bitterly.

**~At the Forest~**

Kamaru and Minako were looking for a cave in a forest in deepest part where the yellow crystal is. According to the locals that legends says that a yellow light is a miracle of a treasure inside the cave but nobody can't find it because of all the traps.

"Hey Kamaru look, I think I found the cave." Minako said as she pointed to it.

"Your right." said Kamaru, sunnily.

Minako had an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on let's go in and remember that are traps in this cave." she said as they enter the cave.

They managed to accidentally to trip over a wire and big boulder came rolling but Minako use her samurai sword to shoot black lightning to destroy it.

They soon continue on to come upon another trap, poisonous snakes pit. Kamaru used his mark powers to communicate with the taipans snakes in the pit and they lead the other types of poisonous Snakes away from them.

They soon continue on to come upon another trap, a sand trap. Kazu a large red-orange silver sword to burn the sand ip until its a glass like substance. He than used hawks to get he and Minako over the pit and they dropped them on the other side of the pit. They continued on.

Soon they were able to see the yellow crystal at the end of the cave and able to get. They were able to get out of the cave with ease with the traps taken care of.

"This is too easy." Kamaru said as he held up the glowing yellow collored crystal.

He and Minako are riding on his hawks to head back to the Tamers base.

"Just don't drop it on the way back. I don't want to get punished by the leader like Rei." Minako warns Kamaru.

"Alright, if you say so." Kamaru replied, sunnily.

Minako looked at Kamaru with a annoyed look.

'How can the leader stand this guy?!' Minako thought.

Kamaru didn't notice Minako's annoyed look because he's looking up in the sky.

'I will never forgive those two kicked me out just because they hated imperfect kids. I'll show them what an imperfect kid like me can do.' he smirked when he thought.

**~At Okinawa~**

Kazuki and Kouji were on the boat following the osprey and raven that they summoned to lead them to the indigo crystal in the middle of the ocean. Both birds fly around in the middle of the ocean, found the location of the indigo crystal.

"Is it this?" Kazuki asked the osprey.

The osprey and the raven responded with a squawk as it landed on Kouji's and Kazuki's shoulder.

"Arigatou. You two keep an eye on the boat while we go in." Kouji command. The osprey and the raven flies off from their masters' shoulder to the hand rails of the

Kouji and Kazuki put on their scuba gear and they were in the ocean of Okinawa. They were looking for a sea cave with a labyrinth.

They remembered where to find it and managed to find it.

They entered the cave and went further into it until they came upon the labyrinth. They entered.

They remberered how to get to the other side and get out by that sire due to reading a map of the labryinth given by the leader.

They were able to do that and get the indigo crystal.

They reached the surface and get on the boat. Kouji was driving the boat back to Okinawa while Kazuki stared at the glowing indigo colored crystal that they have retrieved from the sea cave.

'That witch might be manipulated Dad after they abandoned me at home. If it wasn't for the scientist that gave me the liquid to drink, I wouldn't become a Tamer and have my revenge...' Kazuki clutched the crystal into his hands.

**~Night time: At the Tamers Base~**

A boy with Brown rugged hair that reaches under his ears, orange-brown eyes and olive skin wearing a Brown short sleeve shirt with black vest, black pants and brown sneakers, and black cap was sitting on one of the tree branches looking up at the stars with a falcon on his right shoulder.

"I knew you be here, Harune Hiro." a voice ranged.

The male brunette, Harune Hiro looked down to see a male bluenette with a nighthawk on his right shoulder. Hiro stared down at the bluenette without saying a word.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a mission for you." the bluenette said.

"A mission?" Hiro said.

"Hai, there's a orange crystal that is hidden in Kidokawa Seishuu. I want you to go there tomorrow, destroyed the team and at the same time retrieved the crystal." the bluenette told Hiro.

Hiro just nodded and just before the bluenette could leave, Hiro spoke up

"I've been wondering. Why you don't want the traitor to be killed?"

The bluenette smirked when Hiro asked about the traitor and respond, "I found her interesting." and then leaves.

A purple butterfly was hidden behind the trees and flew off somewhere.

**~At Midorikawa's Place~**

Midorikawa was sitting at the table, doing some researches about the incidents that the Tamers have made. Just as he research, he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Midorikawa responded.

The door opened and then closed. Midorikawa can hear footsteps coming to his way. He looked up and smile to see a familiar face.

"Where were you this time?" he asked the person.

The person that Midorikawa was talking is to a familiar female silverette with unusual crimson eyes, deeper than usual, the pale skin and petite frame that is no ther than Shirei 'Fate' Yume.

Yume look in the greenette's eyes, smiled bitterly and answered,

"I was meeting with a certain person I know."

* * *

**OCs Debut:**

**Anakougi Cana (preciousjewel101) Good**

**Harune Hiro (GenYin) Bad**

**Spring: Finally done! -collapsed on the floor-**

**Kanashimi: 'bout time you finished, again.**

**Aira: Hai, demo you can't relax now Spring.**

**Spring: I know...**

**Akara: -holding a 'Spring's Things-to-do List'- Spring-chan has to keep working on IE GO Live Start and Tears of the Butterfly, workout in the gym every other day, then prepare her freshman year High School because summer is nearly ending, prepare her final summer vacation with her family-**

**Spring: STOP! I know what I'm doing! Demo, I have to go somewhere with my family, though.**

**Aira: So you won't be able to do your work.**

**Spring: Yeah, we'll be leaving at this Thursday which the August 1st! I can't wait!**

**Kanashimi: Is it that exciting?**

**Spring: Un! Minna, stay tuned until I updated IE GO Live Start when I can!**

**Akara: Minna-san, arigatou for reading this chapter!**

**Aira: And remember-**

**Everyone: Review please!**


	9. A Day Off

**Spring: Sorry for the wa****it everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7!**

**Aira: Where have you been all this time?**

**Spring: -sulks in the emo corner- School...**

**Akara: I understand you have school, demo its very important to work on your stories as well.**

**Spring: Wakateru~! -pouts-**

**Kanashimi: You updated IE GO Live Start yesterday and you need to work on Chapter 7 of TOTB right now.**

**Spring: Okay okay! I'm getting it! Minna, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or your OCs except Kanashimi and the plot!**

**Akara: Saa I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**~At the same time at Hiroto's place~**

"The ultimate power, huh?" Kanashimi mumbled about what Yume had said about the crystals and the ultimate power once the Tamers had collected all seven of them.

Kanashimi was sitting on the couch by the window at the living room, looking out the moon. She's been wondering what kind of power does the leader wants. Little did she know that Hiroto had enter the living room with two cups on each hand.

"Kanashimi," Hiroto called as the female bluenette turn her head facing the red-haired man.

"I brought you some warm milk." he gave the cup to Kanashmi that has warm milk in it.

"Arigatou Hiroto-san..." she murmurred and took a sip. Her face was blank as ever when Hiroto notice it.

"You look like you have something in your mind." Hiroto said in concerned tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kanashimi replied as she continue sipping her drink.

Kanashimi doesn't want Hiroto to know about the Tamers' plans to get revenge on people who have been abandon. Yesterday, Hiroto told Kanashimi that he went to the Resistance Base and explained about the Tamers. She knew that the Tamers were on the move but didn't say it to Hiroto because he will suspect Kanashimi if she knew about the Tamers.

Hiroto have been wondering what the Kanashimi is thinking. There are so many questions to answer for the female bluenette, but he doesn't want to get in her business. If only he can get to know her. That is when Hiroto's phone is vibrating. The red-haired man took out his cell phone and got a text from Midorikawa. He open the text message and read it to himself.

_Hiroto, _

_We have a day off tomorrow from the Kira Company. Your father wants everyone to relax a bit before we get back to work on the next day. I hope you'll enjoy your day off tomorrow_

_Midorikawa._

After reading the text message, Hiroto wonders why his father would give everyone a day off but shook off of it. Since he had a day off tomorrow, maybe he would spend time with Kanashimi to get to know her better.

"Kanashimi," Hiroto spoke, "do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Why?" Kanashimi inquired.

"I have a day off tomorrow from work. I thought you might have plans on your own." Hiroto told Kanashimi.

"I don't have plans for tomorrow." Kanashimi said, "demo, why do you ask Hiroto-san?"

Hiroto smile gently towards to the female bluenette.

"I was thinking that I should take you on a date." he said with a wink.

"Date...?" Kanashimi repeated the last word in a confused yet curious tone.

**~The Next Day~**

Hiroto was driving Kanashimi to their 'date'.

Kanashimi was looking out the window with a blank face. She is wearing a dark blue leather jacket with a violet tank top underneath, black jeans and black boots. Her usual necklace remains in her neck and she switched her headband to a black beret.

Kanashimi doesn't know what a date is, but she could probably get an answer from Hiroto.

"Hiroto-san, what is a date?" she asked the red-head man, might know where are they heading to.

"How about I should show it to you and you'll find out?" Hiroto suggested.

Kanashimi stayed silent, not bothering to ask questions to the red-head until they had reach their destination.

Their destination is the park that is filled with cherry blossom trees with a big lake. Kanashimi can see people in the park doing variety activites they do. Some are friends, some are couples and some are families. Even though their doing different things they did, they all have smiles on their faces.

'Why are they smiling about?' Kanashimi thought.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Hiroto taps her shoulder.

"Do you want go boating?" Hiroto asked.

"Hai..." she replied.

The two head towards the lake and Hiroto rented a boat for him and Kanashimi. It was just a simple boat with two oars, not like some duck or swan boat or the one that you need to pedal.

Hiroto began to row the boat as Kanashimi watched the other boats with two or more people with her usual blank face. She can see some of them are having fun while some boats that has two people are enjoying themselves together.

"Hiroto-san," Kanashimi began as Hiroto stopped rowing.

"What is it, Kanashimi?" Hiroto asked.

"Why did you take on a date? What is a date exactly?" Kanashimi questioned.

Hiroto was a little surprised when Kanashimi asked him. 'Does she really want to know that bad?' Hiroto thought.

"A date can mean anything. Its what people do when they want to spend time to each other. Like right now, their are some couples that are on a date." Hiroto explained.

"I can see." Kanashimi pointed out when she looked around from the boat seeing couples nuzzling in each other on the boat or out from the lake.

"Since that we're on a date, does that mean that we're a couple as well?" Kanashimi suddenly asked.

Hiroto looked shocked at first but it changes when he trying to hold his laughter but he let out a small chuckle. Kanashimi looked at Hiroto with a confused look.

"Did I said something weird?" Kanashimi asked.

"Gomen, I was shocked that you asked that if we're a couple because we're on a date." Hiroto said controling his laughter.

A tint of pink shade appeared on Kanashimi's cheeks as she look away. She was a little embarrassed about saying something that made Hiroto laughed.

"Demo, not all dates are for couples." Hiroto said in a calm tone that made the female bluenette look up, "Some dates could have friends and others with a family."

"Friends...? Family...?" Kanashimi muttered those words like she doesn't know any of them.

"This date that we're on now is for us to get to know each other." Hiroto smiled.

"You want to know more about me?" Kanashimi inquired.

"I know its not my business, but it looks like you have something on your mind." Hiroto said.

But Kanashimi did had something in her mind. She couldn't forget when Yume told her about the Tamers's plans to retrieved the seven crystals and the ultimate power.

Cherry blossoms began to shower from the trees. At the same time, a purple butterfly appeared flying towards Kanashimi. Kanashimi outstretched her hand out to let the butterfly land on her hand.

"You like butterflies?" Hiroto asked.

"Hai. I love them since I was little..." Kanashimi's eyes turns to sadness as she thought the time when she first saw a butterfly.

"Kanashimi?" Hiroto's voice ringed.

"Gomenesai, Hiroto-san." Kanashimi soften her voice as the butterfly flew off from her hand and fly somewhere.

Hiroto continue to row the boat before rowing back to the surface. After Kanashimi and Hiroto get off the boat, they enjoy themselves walking in the park before heading back to Hiroto's car.

"Where are we going next, Hiroto-san?" Kanashimi asked as she gets in the car.

"Our next place for our date." Hiroto then smiled towards to the female bluenette as he starts the car.

'Why is he wasting his time with me?' Kanashimi thought.

**~At the Mall~**

Hiroto had taken Kanashimi to the mall. Kanashimi was wondering why would Hiroto would take her to the mall. Hiroto thought that he and Kanashimi will take a look around. The two entered the mall and started to take a look around. They have passed all shops as they walked. When they passed through a sweet shop, Hiroto notice that Kanshimi wasn't on his side.

"Kanashimi?" Hiroto called her name as he looked around wondering where Kanashimi had off to.

When he looked behind, he saw the female bluenette staring at the window of the sweet shop. Inside the sweet shop, a pastry chef was making some scones for the displays along with the other sweets. Kanashimi was looking at the sweets from the window with a blank face. She felt a tap on the shoulder from behind and she turned around to see Hiroto with a smile on his face.

"Do wanna try them, Kanashimi?" Hiroto asked.

Kanashimi just shook her head and started walking away from the sweet shop. Hiroto followed her behind until he catches up to her.

"Kanashimi, have you had any sweets before?" Hiroto asked.

Kanashimi just shook her head 'no'.

Hiroto just took a chocolate bar from his pocket, unwrapped it and gave it to Kanashimi. The female bluenette just stared at the chocolate like she never seen it before.

"What is it?" Kanashimi asked.

"This chocolate. It taste good. Go ahead and try it." Hiroto persuade the female bluenette nicely.

Kanashimi thought about it first before taking it from Hiroto's hand. She takes a closer look at the chocolate and then ate it. She closed her eyes as she taste the sweetness from the chocolate and can feel the chocolate melting inside of her mouth.

"Taste good?" Hiroto asked.

Kanashimi only nod and continue eating chocolate as they both continue to walk.

After Kanashimi had finish the chocolate, Hiroto spotted Midorikawa with a girl who has silver knee-length hair and blood-red eyes wearing a silver-aqua flowy shirt with a green pattern of leaves on it, black jazz pants and orange-yellow shoes with wings. Kanashimi recognized the silverette but didn't called out her name. They are at a cafe having a drink.

'What is Yume doing here?' Kanashimi wondered.

"Midorikawa." Hiroto called his secretary's name as the greenette turned around to see his friend and smile.

"Hiroto, how was your day off?" Midorikawa asked as Hiroto approached to him and the female silverette who is with him. He took a look at Kanashimi before meeting his eyes on Hiroto.

"Hiroto, who is that?" Midorikawa curiously asked Hiroto who's with him.

"Oh you haven't met her. This is Gekkōchō Kanashimi." Hiroto introduce Midorikawa to Kanashimi.

"Nice to meet you Gekkōchō-san. I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji**. **said Midorikawa politely with a smile. Kanashimi only nodded.

"Not much of a talker, is she." said Midorikawa to Hiroto.

"Yeah." Hiroto said while scratching his head.

Kanashimi's eyes met Yume's eyes. Those two were having a staring contest but it was interrupted by Hiroto asking,

"Do you know her, Kanashimi?"

Kanashimi just nod but still has her eyes on Yume.

"I wasn't exepcted you to meet you there, Kanashimi." Yume commented as she closed her eyes.

"Yume-chan, do you know Gekkōchō-san?" Midorikawa asked Yume turning his head towards the silverette.

"Yup. This is my friend that I was talking to, Midorikawa-san." Yume answered to Midorikawa's question before turns her head towards the female bluenette.

"Nee, Kanashimi?" she grinned.

"Hai..." Kanashimi respond.

After a litte introduction, Hiroto and Kanashimi took a seat across from Midorikawa and Yume. Hiroto and Midorikawa told Kanashimi and Yume that their going to get some drinks. Both of them replied the adults and as the adults left the table, Kanashimi and Yume start their heated conversation.

"I'm surprised that your living Hiroto-san's secretary, Yume." Kanashimi said.

"And I'm surprised that your living the Kira company's president." Yume said sarcastically.

"I've been wondering. What kind of ultimate power does he want?" Kanashimi asked.

"Who knows~," Yume shrugged like she doesn't care, "That idiot leader is very secretive sometimes."

Yume then has a serious look on her face.

"If you want to stop him, why don't show the Raimon team and the Trainers who you really are?" she asked.

Kanashimi crossed her arms and had her serious look on her face.

"I have no right to show the Raimon team or the Trainers who I am." she said, "Just let you know, they'll stop his plans no matter what."

"He~, since when do you have faith in them?" Yume said in amused tone.

"It doesn't matter." Kanashimi said, "What matter is that they will stop him."

"Hmph, we'll just see about it." Yume commented right before the adults are back with the drinks.

As Hiroto and Midorikawa talked, the two girls stayed silent after they have their own conservation. Suddenly, Hiroto's phone is ringing. Hiroto look up the caller ID and it says 'Kudou'. Hiroto pressed the call button and began the call.

"Hai, this is Hiroto... Eh? You want us to come back to Resistance base?... Souka, we'll be right there."

Hiroto hung up his phone.

"What's wrong Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"That was Kudou-kun." Hiroto replied, "He said he wants every Resistance member to come to the base and talk about the Tamers next plan right now. He also asked the Raimon team to come as well."

The word 'Tamers' made Yume's and Kanashimi's eyes widened.

"Right now? Demo..." Midorikawa and Hiroto looked at Yume and Kanashimi.

"Go ahead, Midorikawa-san." Yume urged the greenette, "They need you."

Midorikawa was surprised by Yume's choice but nod saying 'okay'.

"Kanashimi, gomen I-" Hiroto was cut off by Kanashimi saying,

"I'll go with you, Hiroto-san."

Hiroto's eyes widened when Kanashimi wants to come with him.

"Demo Kanashimi-"

"I won't change my mind." Kanashimi protested as she look Hiroto in the eye, "Even if you tell me not to, my answer won't change."

"Kanashimi..." Hiroto then gave up and decided to take Kanashimi with him. Just as Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kanashimi leave, Yume called Kanashimi.

"Kanashimi," Yume began, "you really going to rebel against us?"

"Like I said, the only people that I want revenge on is my family and nothing more. I'm not interest in playing his plans to take over the world." Kanashimi catches up with the adults leaving Yume stranded.

"You really do hate your family." Yume smirked and then left.

* * *

**Spring: Yatta~! I'm done!**

**Kanashimi: About time your done...**

**Aira: Oi Kanashimi, Spring has school that doesn't mean you have to blame on her.**

**Akara: After all, Spring-chan has a tight schedule there now.**

**Spring: Sou desu nee! Minna since school is becoming a drag, it would probably slow me down my updating story.**

**Kanashimi: Don't forget that you have soccer conditioning on Tuesday September 10.**

**Spring: Yes, that's true. And minna, I'm going to be accepting OCs for Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy des~! Interested? Go and read the OC form at IE GO Galaxy The World of Music and see what you need to do!**

**Akara: We also accpet males. Please send a OC who is a male. Spring-chan said the team doesn't have to be all girls.**

**Kanashimi: Spring only pick only OCs that sparks her interest. Make your OC very unique.**

**Aira: So come on and send your OCs to Spring please!**

**Spring: Minna, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! And remeber:**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


End file.
